Now What Happens?
by CherryBlossomBubble
Summary: The entire time Sasuke's been gone, everyone gradually changed. Especially Sakura. What occurs when Sasuke's brought back hurt? At least he's back, right? But once that happens. Then what? SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just starting here. It's my first fanfiction that I wrote 4 years ago. So. It's old. Your criticism is highly appreciated, hahaha.**

I don't own Naruto. :]

* * *

><p>She landed on her feet and skidded a few feet back, trying to gain balance again. Wiping the layer of sweat forming on her forehead, she glanced up at him. His eyes bored into hers. Leaning forward, she rested her hand on her knee and just stared back at him, panting lightly.<p>

_Damn. Damn it all._

_All that training. Wasn't enough. I'm never enough._

"Don't stop now, Sakura," Sai took a step forward, "You wouldn't stand a chance with him if you keep resting like this."

She nodded, not breaking eye contact with him.

Exhaling, Sakura ran straight forward. Sensing that, he was gonna dodge it, she created another clone, to pound on the ground, causing it to break into sections.

Exhausted, her eyes roamed for any sign of him.

"Heh." The voice came from right behind her. "Not bad, Ugly."

In an instant, she was pinned to the ground, chest-first, with Sai sitting casually on top.

"But like always," he patted her head. "You're not strong enough."

He smiled his fake smile.

"Get off me, Sai." she breathed.

"I'm only trying to help," he retorted, standing up.

Sakura sat up, with a sigh. She couldn't get up. Either she was too lazy or what. She didn't know. She'll go with the idea that she was just too tired.

"Your chakra level's pretty low," Sai commented. "Can you even stand?"

After a minute, she shook her head. She raised her hands above her head and pouted at him

"Carry me, pleeeease?"

With a chuckle, Sai leaned down to pick her up. Right as his hands touched hers, Sakura smirked, took hold of his wrist and with her free hand, landed a blow into Sai's stomach, sending him flying across the training grounds. He landed when his back smashed against a tree, breaking the tree in half in the process.

"I win!" he heard her chirp from across the field.

Groaning, he rubbed his back. "Yeah," he shouted back, smiling. He got up. "You little cheater..." he mumbled.

He walked towards her sitting form. She was grinning up at him.

"Not bad, huh?"

He scoffed.

Sakura still had her arms outstretched.

"Now that_ that _is settled, kindly carry me to the hospital, please. My shift starts in about 10 minutes. And I gotta get ready."

Obeying her, he picked her up, bridal-style. A few steps later, he adjusted her over his shoulder.

"I'm sure you won't mind me carrying you this way. It's much easier," he muttered. "You're kinda fa-"

He stopped himself, remembering the incident that accured, when he had called Chouji fat. He racked his brain for another word for fat.

"Heavy." he uttered.

"Ex-_cuse_ me? EXCUSE ME?" Sakura pounded on his back, "Put me down, you inconsiderate, plain-looking, pale-faced, idiot! PUT ME DOWN _NOW_!"

"Now, now," he pushed her more up. "No need to call names. I _am _the one doing you a favor."

Sakura turned just to glare at him, while he kept the same smile on his face.

"Good evening, Shizune!" Sai walked through the entrance doors and gradually put Sakura down on her feet.

"Huh?" Shizune looked back from the table. "Oh, hello, Sai. Is something wrong? You haven't been called in here in a while."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Sakura-chan just needed help getting to work tonight."

"Oh? Well, that's very kind of you." She resumed what she was doing as Sai followed Sakura.

Sakura halted him in front of a door.

"Ehhh." she faced her face in front of him. "This is the girl's locker room. You're not allowed in here."

Sai scratched his head for a second. "Do you mean Dickless is in there?"

He tried to take a peak inside, but Sakura slammed the door in his face. "Go home, Sai!" she called, walking over to her spot, and began changing.

Sakura took a glance at her clipboard. None of the patients needed to be checked until later. She practically had nothing to do. Drumming her fingers on the window sill, she looked out into the now darkening sky. It had turned a pink-purple kind of shade near the horizon. She sighed. It somehow reminded her of the Uchiha. Repeating his name over and over in her head, she closed her eyes.

_You've made Naruto go through all this. You freaking bastard ... If Naruto can't bring you back, then I will. I won't let my training under the Hokage go to waste. I won't let you get away without a fight. All th- _

"Sakura-chan!"

Snapping back into reality from her monologue, Sakura turned, only to find Lee running towards her. His bowl cut bouncing rhythmically with each step he took. She smiled to herself.

"Oh, hi, Lee!" she greeted, cheerfully. "What's u-"

"YOU ARE NEEDED IN TSUNADE-SAMA'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY."

Without a second thought, Sakura ran down the hall, Lee following behind her.

She barged into the Hokage's office, only to find it crowded. With everyone.

But the first person that stood out in the crowd to her, was Kiba's figure, leaning against the right side of the room. She went to him.

"Kiba-kun, what's happening? Why is everyone gathered here? Is the village be-"

"No," he replied calmly. "Let the Hokage explain things."

As if on cue, Tsunade pounded her fist onto the table, demanding everyone's attention.

"As you may or may not know already, the Uchiha has been spotted in a nearby village. He's... destroyed it." Her voice dropped at the last part. "I'll be sending some of the ANBU out. But Naruto's insisted on all of you going as well."

Sakura finally noticed Naruto in the very front, serious face on. That's a change.

"Sending out 11 people all at once is far too risky. If Sasuke can murder a whole village in one single night, who knows what'll happen to all of you. I won't hear of it, Naruto." She turned to face him. "It's far too dangerous. Imagine all their lives I'd be putting on the line. The least amount of people I'm allowing to go is 3."

Naruto spoke for the first time since Sakura had gotten there. He looked directly at her. "Who's willing to go?"

Just like what Naruto expected, Sakura was the first to step up.

Tsunade opened her mouth to say something but Sakura beat her to it.

"Tsunade-sama. I know what you're gonna say. But I have to go. I need to go. If I don't, then I wouldn't know what to do with myself if Sasuke escapes."

Tsunade only replied with a slight nod at her student. "Just be careful, Sakura."

Naruto smiled and looked back at the rest of them.

"Who else?"

Altogether, everyone looked at him, letting him know they wanted to be a part of it.

Tsunade shook her head, "I said 3. Not 11. Choose again."

"Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru started, "on behalf on everyone in this room right now. I think we all want to go. We want Sasuke back as much as the next person. And besides. We're not some random people from the streets. You know us. You know what we're capable of."

Kiba grunted. "Yeah. And if you let all of go, it increases our chances of bringing Sasuke back."

"H-Hai." Hinata stammered. "Just let us go, Tsunade-sama... Please."

Neji frowned at the thought of Hinata going. He didn't like it, but chose to keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade," Tenten put her hands on her hips. "We know what we're doing. You could at least let us go just this once. Besides, we already know that if Sasuke's here, then Orochimaru can't be far away. He's one of our targets too!"

This time, Neji had to speak. "Do you even know what you're saying?" he gaped at her. "Have some common sense, Sasuke's not the same guy we knew in Ninja Academy. He, most likely, won't hesitate to kill one of us!"

"You're right," Naruto agreed.

Sakura stared at him, shocked.

"But it's not like we'll let him kill us. We'll protect each other. You know none of us here are heartless enough to abandon a comrade."

"Hn," Kiba pushed himself off his leaning position, "So what the hell? Are we going after Sasuke or not?"

Everyone turned to look at Tsunade. She crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought.

_Urgh, damn these kids. _But that was just it. They weren't kids anymore. If anything, they were at the top of their game.

"Fine. All of you, go."

Everyone smiled, relieved of her final decision. Soon they all headed out, getting ready for their departure. But before Sakura could follow out, Tsunade stopped her by the wrist.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura examined her.

"Be careful. All of you. Take care of one another." were her words before she let Sakura go.

Sakura nodded. After a moment, she leaned forward to give her Sensei a reassuring hug. "Don't worry, Tsunade-sama. You've taught me for the past years. I'm your pupil. I won't let you down."

Tsunade smiled.

Sakura headed out, following the rest of the group as they each went seperate ways to their homes, getting ready for their mission the next day.

They were to meet at the gates at 7am sharp. Sakura headed for her house. Not needing to do anything. But wait for the sun to come.

She sighed, as she neared her house. The Konoha 11 vs. Sasuke and possibly Orochimaru.

What a fight that would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview:<strong>

**Sakura was the first to get to the gates. She hadn't had any sleep that whole night. But as she reached the gates, a figure that didn't belong to her group was already there. He shifted as he noticed her coming.**

**"Hey," he paused. "you're pretty early." he smiled.**

* * *

><p><strong>HAAAAAAAY, so my first chapter's not that good, I know. But should I continue the story? It seems kind of childish since half of this story was written when I was 9. So. Review? :]<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there lovely reader! ^^ Sorry if there are any grammar errors. I've been watching lots of Naruto episodes, the Japanese version, and it's taking me a while to speak Engrrrrish again, hahaha. Okay, enough of my talking. Let's resume with thee story, shall we?**

**I don't own Naruto. :]**

* * *

><p>That whole night, Sakura stayed awake. She listened to the village waking up up as the sun slowly came out. People were getting ready for another day in Konoha. She wished she could say the same for her. But she knew this day wasn't gonna be like the other previous ones. It was the day she'd been waiting for. The day she'd finally bring the Uchiha back and end Naruto's constant attempts. Though it didn't feel as great as she thought it would've been.<p>

Getting up from her bed 30 minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off, Sakura walked over to her body length mirror. There was no reason to wait for the alarm when she was already awake. She examining herself. She took in one of Naruto's first sentences to her after he came back.

_**"You haven't changed at all!" he said, grinning.**_

_Hm. That baka._ She turned around 90 degrees and looked back at herself. _I don't think I look the same. _She pouted at the thought._ Naruto's just sucks at giving out good compliments._

_Damn, you're worrying about your appearance at a time like _this_?_ _How stupid._

She took a quick shower and and ran down the stairs, to the kitchen. _No point trying to eat breakfast now. Knowing Naruto, he's probably make us stop at a tea shop or whatever 30 minutes into the mission._

She exited her house and walked straight towards the entrance of the village.

Sakura was the first to get to the gates. But as she reached the gates, a figure that didn't belong to her group was already there. He shifted as he noticed her coming.

"Hey," he paused. "you're pretty early." he smiled.

Sakura smiled weakly, "Yeah," she stopped and stood in front of him. "I guess,"

Sai nodded in acknowledgement. "Where are you going?"

"On a mission."

"Without me?"

Sakura let out a small laugh. "I guess."

"I read in a book that at a time like this, I'm supposed to tell you to be careful. And tell you that..." he paused himself, pulling out a small book from his back pocket. He squinted at the page. "I love you and return home... safe?" he read aloud.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at the cover. "Sai, you need to stop reading... romance books. I'm guessing you got them from Kakashi-sensei? Besides... Icha Icha Paradise is a little perverted."

**A LITTLE? THEY'RE PRACTICALLY PORN BOOKS**! Her inner mind screamed.

Sai smiled. "Yes. I find them quite useful. They tell me a lot about relationships between people and how-"

"Yeah, but, I don't think they talk about _friend_ships that much." Sakura said, purposely interrupting him, not wanting to hear him go into details.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so, what're _you_ doing here?" Sakura asked, voicing out her thought.

"On a mission," he replied, repeating her previous words.

Sakura laughed, "Without me?"

He smiled at her.

"Sakura-chan," A new voice joined them. Naruto came into view, a bowl of ramen in one hand, a small backpack in the other. "I thought I'd be the first one to get here. You beat me," he laughed his never-changing laugh.

* * *

><p>After Naruto had arrived, the rest of the group began to pile in, waiting for the gates to open.<p>

"EVERYONE READY?" Naruto yelled at the Konoha Ninjas in front of him.

Everyone shook their heads, most were grinning, eager to go out there and begin their mission.

As the gates opened, Sai took hold of Sakura's wrist, pulling her back.

"I also read in the book that," once his lips hit hers, his eyes closed. Sakura on the other hand, had her eyes wide open, glaring at him. "In a situation where a man and a woman depart and don't see each other for a long period of time," he said pulling back, "The two are to kiss one another good-"

Sakura's chakra-filled fist met his face, with a few gasps from the girls.

Gaining her balance, Sakura wiped at her lips. "You be careful, Sai."

He grinned at how worked up she got over that, rubbing his now-bruising cheek.

Sakura had gotten used to Sai's strange ways, but that didn't mean she couldn't punch him for it.

_I swear, he's turning into a younger version of Kakashi! I mean, it's bad enough that he reminds everyone of Sasuke, but now-_

"Heh, looks like Sasuke's out of the picture, Sakura!" Ino yelled towards her. Jumping from branch to branch, Sakura caught up to Ino who was the one in the very back.

Sakura remained quiet, not wanting to say anything.

_Sasuke._ She didn't feel the same for him anymore. Or... She didn't _want_ to feel those emotions again towards the Uchiha. She was sure she was over him. _Positive! _

"Yeah! You can have Sasuke, Ino Pig," she replied, a laugh tugging at her lips.

"Eh, no thanks."

They both jumped down, following the group's actions.

"I kinda have my eyes set for someone else already," Ino added, wiggling her eyebrows at Shikamaru, giggling.

He noticed this and flinched, giving her that _What-the-hell?_ look.

The other two kunoichi's of the group joined them.

Hinata, being her shy self, stayed close to Tenten.

"Naruto spotted a ramen shop over there. So, break time, I guess." Tenten informed them.

Sakura mentally gave herself a high-five._ I knew it! Ha! That idiot can't go to a day without eating ramen at least twice. _

She exaggerated, of course. But _damn_. What is with his obsession for ramen?

* * *

><p>The four of them walked into the ramen shop. It was pretty big compared to Ichiraku's. This shop had tables spread out in the room.<p>

Ino started the conversations, hating silence.

"So, ladies, who do we have here? Any cuties you see?" she gestured around the shop, smirking, talking directly to the girls.

But the guys heard her. OF COURSE.

A few people from the village were there. Not that many guys around their age, really.

Sakura took a sip of her tea, while the guys waited for any one of them to answer, secretly listening in on their not-so-private conversation.

"Eh, not really." Sakura finally replied. "Unless you're interested in old men, then go nuts. There are a couple of them over there." she pointed to a corner.

Ino followed her finger, and saw what Sakura had been getting at. Three elderly men sat there, having trouble with their ramen, since most of their teeth were already gone. One of them noticed Ino's stare and gave her a toothy, slobbery, smile.

Ino scrunched up her face in disgust and eventaully smiled back, not wanting to be rude.

"Okay," she sighed. But right after her sigh, her hyper activeness kicked in, she pulled the table away from the guy's table and started whispering about how she thought Shikamaru was the cutest guy in there.

Tenten disagreed and said Neji was.

"N-Naruto, I th-think..." Hinata commented, whispering as well.

Sakura just sat there, ignoring them.

The guys looked at them, have the same expression on their faces. Ino's constant whispering and pointing over at them, irritated them. It was obvious what the girls were talking.

"AAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ino's loud, ear-splitting laugh startled all of them. She then returned to eyeing them and whispering.

"Hn. Troublesome. How troublesome..." Shikamaru noted after a while, still observing their female teammates.

"You got that right." Choji added, slurping down his fourth bowl.

Kiba grunted. "It's really hard to find the non-crazed bitches that actually share common interest as us. Either they only like you for your appearance-"

"Not my Sakura-chan! She is the face of Youth and you can't-" Lee began, but was cut off by Kiba.

"WHAT THE HELL, CAN'T I FINISH MY SENTENCE FIRST? As I was saying... or they're just using you to get a dumbass out there jealous. It's a hard life for every guy out there now." He laughed at his own little monologue.

"Except for Neji," Naruto laughed. "It seems like he'd be ready anytime to get down on his knee for Tenten!"

"Shut up, you imbecile." Neji hissed, putting his bowl down. "Don't think that I don't know what you and my cousin have been doing these few weeks. Sneaking around. How pathetic. You can't even take her out on a date."

"You're one to talk, Neji." Shino interrupted, finally joining in on their conversation. "How many times has it been that I've caught you and Tenten _'sneaking around_'?"

Neji cringed at Shino's words, a tint of red falling on his cheeks.

Naruto snickered, evily. (What a failed attempt! **(^.^)#** ) "How about you, Shika? Find anyone that suites your fancy?"

Shikamaru rested his elbow on the table. "Like I said, they're all troublesome. I might as well, live my life alone, and die a virgin."

"Heh, that's kinda scary." Naruto shyly grinned.

_What a weirdo Shikamaru is sometimes... WHEN ARE HIS HORMONES COMING? _Naruto shrugged. _Oh well. Everyone's different. _

Lee erased the day-dreaming look he had on. "If you ask me, Sakura is my one and-"

"NO ONE ASKED YA, LEE," Kiba rumbled in his gruff voice.

The guys all laughed, Lee's face saddening.

"Besides, we all know she's still head over heels over Uchiha, why do you think she came along to the-"

Sakura's bowl came flying all the way across the room, perfectly soaking Kiba in ramen. Naruto groaned in pain_, The ramen!_

Growling, Kiba crushed the soggy noodles in his hands, turned around, and was about to demand who threw that, when he faced a fuming Sakura, towering above him.

"COME AGAIN?" she snarled.

"Huh? Oh- uhh."

A disturbing crash could be heard above them as the ground shook beneath their feet. Shouts and fear-filled screams abruptly filled their ears. The roof overhead fell as the 11 of them loomed over the villagers in the shop in an effort to protect them.

It sounded as though a mammoth-like weight was dropped onto the ground.

"What-the-hell-is-going-on-out-here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hm. I wonder what's going on out there too! :]<strong>

**Well, until next time! _Sayo-nara_! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Mm, so here's Chapter Three.**

_Naruto, I do not own._

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>:

_A disturbing crash could be heard above them as the ground shook beneath their feet. Shouts and fear-filled screams abruptly filled their ears. The roof overhead fell as the 11 of them loomed over the villagers in the shop in an effort to protect them. It sounded as though a_

_"What-the-hell-is-going-on-out-here!"_

* * *

><p>Naruto sprinted to the front, readying himself for what was to come next.<p>

"Naruto!" Hinata instinctively screamed, running out.

Sakura managed to get out of the shop right before it collasped. Setting down the little girl she was carrying, she looked over to Naruto. He stood there, eyeing a particular object far out of her vision.

Why the hell is he just standing there?

The ground shook again as more screams of helplessness could be heard from the village.

"Sakura!" Lee jumped to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Keep the villagers safe. I don't care what you have to do, just do it. Leave the snake to us." he explained.

But Sakura didn't move. _Snake?_

"SAKURA; _GO!"_

This time Lee's words reached her and she once again picked the little girl up and carried her to where Tenten had taken some of the elderly.

"Where's a safe enough place?" Tenten bit her lip, trying to think.

"I saw a clearing not that big over there," Ino asnwered, pointing out to the distance. "It won't draw the snake's attention, I think,"

The girls nodded. They had been the ones assigned to take care of the people. Which Sakura didn't think was fair. She was just as strong as the guys.

Apparently, Tenten thought the same way too, noticing Sakura's expression and reading it clearly. "Don't worry, Sakura." she gave her a small smile. "We won't let the guys have all the fun,"

"Right,"

Creating multiple shadow clones, the Sakuras guided the people to follow Ino. Tenten did the same.

Running back to where the action was, Sakura and Tenten observed as vast silhouette emerged in their view.

"What the hell," Tenten managed to murmur before, sprinting towards it, scrolls in both hands.

Sakura stayed where she was, too stunned.

Not by the gigantic snake.

But by the man fighting it.

The big purple rope tied to a bow on his back made him stand out from Naruto and the others. The rope made his sword stay in place as he leaped into the air, forming hand signs, before spitting out fire.

The snake ignored his attempt and collided its tail with the ground once more.

Sasuke.

Questions filled her head, questions she had no answers to. _He was okay..._

"SAKURA!"

She was able to get a glimpse of Kiba as he ran to her, pushing her aside as he took the hit from the snake.

Panic surged through her as she witnessed this.

_HOW STUPID CAN I BE JUST TO STAND THERE! What the hell, Sakura, don't let emotions affect you as a ninja!_

She began to run to Kiba, but stopped just as Kiba shot her a glare.

"GET BACK!" he growled, clutching his rib cage. "I'm fine, just get out of here NOW!"

Seeing how Akamaru was already aiding him up, Sakura raced toward the snake, ignoring Kiba's shouts.

Gathering chakra into her fist, Sakura reeled it back and in one formidable punch, the snake hissed loudly, causing the others to look down at the source of the pain.

"What the hell are you doing!" she heard a faint shout from Naruto.

She took no notice of this. Pulling off her Cherry Blossom Impact, she managed to get her fist stuck in there!

_Shit!_

Lee teleported near her, "Sakura-chan, I shall protect you!" and with that being said, he jumped into the air, only to come crashing down on the snake's middle, hard.

It let out an open-mouthed cry, ringing through the village.

Naruto observed it.

"BUSHY-BROW, DO THAT AGAIN," Naruto yelled through all the noise.

Lee nodded, preparing himself for another taijutsu, Strong Fist. ( _Like the one in Episode 22! But stronger, I guess, since it's a huge-ass snake. _)

Perfecting his timing, Naruto launched himself at the snake as it cried again in pain.

But Naruto shot straight into the snake's mouth. First Naruto, then went Neji, Choji, and Shino.

Sakura's anxiety took over as she pulled her fist out of the Snake's thick layer of skin and tried to move another step.

Shikamaru had her locked in his shadow.

"Calm down, Sakura. They know what their doing." he said reassuringly.

She stood there, unable to move, feeling helpness as ever.

...

A loud cry from Choji rang from the snake's belly, and before they could register what just happened, a massive bulge appeared in the snake's middle (_**A/N: Ha! BULGE! MIDDLE! Ohhhohoho, I crack myself up. xD**_ Just kidding. :c Why am I perverted... :[ ) with a, "Chō Baika no Jutsu!" shout.

"Hn," Shikamaru walked closer to Sakura, "See? Big guy never lets me down."

"Gentle Fist!"

Shikamaru shifted. "Well that'll be Neji." (_**A/N: Oh my goodness, it took my awhile to type "Neji" out! My hand would have a spasm and would type out, "Jeni" instead. Dx **_)

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

With a loud, deafening poof, the snake's bulge grew larger and larger. In a second, the snake's inside opened up, revealing exhausted Narutos, followed by Neji and a normal-sized Choji.

She gave them a smile.

Shikamaru let her go of his grasp, allowing her to hug Naruto.

But of course, Hinata got to him first. Sakura sighed back and let them have their moment. She averted her eyes back to Kiba, who was leaning on Akamaru.

"Kiba-kun," she ran to him, "Are you okay?" she bit her lip, steadying him.

"Yeah, it's just," he winced as he tried to stand on him own. "I think I broke a few bones. Nothing serious. I'm fine."

Sakura, her hand already glowing with green chakra, positioned her hand on his chest first. Then lowered it to his rib area.

He scowled at her.

"A couple of broken ribs. Just hold still." She stripped his black jacket off first, then swiftly tearing his shirt apart. There was a large amount of blood in front of her, she placed her hand against the opening.

"Oohhh," He cringed at her touch. "Ooh, not here, Sakura-chan." he joked somewhat seductively.

She frowned at him. "Not now, Kiba-_kun_. You do know I can easily kill you if I wanted to right now."

"Like you would ever do that," he teased back.

"Oh?" Sakura, put weight into her hands, watching him shudder.

"Hn," he smirked at her.

"Now hold sti-"

"TEME!"

It was Naruto. Sakura, turned just in time to see a few Narutos catch Sasuke mid-air.

_Sasuke._

"Ino! Finish healing Kiba, while I-"

But Sakura was already off, towards Naruto for Ino to hear the rest of what she had to say.

Sakura pushed through the crowd of Narutos. All of them surrounded Sasuke, but once she got to him, he was unconscious.

"**What the hell did you do, Naruto!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh? Vats dees? Vat deed Narooto doo? Oh I donno. Hahaha, I'm kidding, but, thank you to the ones who reviewed! [Insert heart here] :D I really appreciate it since it's my first story, haha.<strong>

**kalie**; Thank you! I'll try to update every other day?

**PunkEmoChick**; Thank you! :D And I think i will. :)

**Angiechan**, **mariel**, and **XxmissmissSakuUchihaxX**; Thanks! ^^

**sakurarules4eternity**; You're welcome, but if anything, I should be the one thanking _you_. :D

**MoonPlace**; They might go out of character at some parts, though. xD

**sleepygirl**; Ok! x)

**Chris-tintin-chan**; Eeew, it's you again. Augh. I'm joking, hahahaha. Stop looking through my things.

**Tiger Priestess**; Ahhhhhh! I love your stories! Thanks for reviewing. xD

I love you guys. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! :) So here is thee fourth chapter. I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. :3**

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you do, Naruto!" Sakura screamed, pushing his clones away.<p>

She kneeled down the Uchiha examining him.

"I don't know! I didn't do _anything_, I swear," Naruto looked at her, worried. "I just saw him fall, so being the good ninja that I am, I helped him out but when I caught him, he looked dead! So I-"

"Naruto, _shut up_."

"Sakura-chan, I really have nothing to do wi-"

"Naruto, **shut up**." Sakura glared. "He only passed out because one of his system's are low. He has a slight fever but nothing severe. I don't know about his," She untied his the rope from his waist. "... injuries... Holy."

Sasuke notice her light gasp before completely passing out. Those were the last words he heard her murmur. Naruto and the others know he was still somewhat conscious. He just couldn't move, nor talk for that matter. Which was for the best, he thought.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke to the sound of a slam to his far right.<p>

_Hn_. White walls, white sheets, white curtain to the left of him, blocking the sun's rays.

Figures he'd be in a room like this. In Konoha.

"Naruto, control yourself," a voice growled. Tsunade. "we're not putting him in a jail or something! Although jail would be a better ch-"

"Lady Tsunade!"

Two voices said at the same time, accusingly. He recognized one of them belonged to his former teammate. The girl.

"Oh, come on. Like you don't agree." Tsunade retorted, crossing her arms.

"I _don't_!"

He made out Sakura's figure through the door.

"Now if you don't mine, I suggest you three take this arguement else where. He's most likely to wake up any time now."

Sasuke automatically closed his eyes when the door suddenly opened. Expecting Sakura to come in, he was disappointed to see a brunette nurse make her way to his side, checking a folder that was layed on the table next to him. She noticed him looking.

"Oh, Sas- Uchiha-san! You're awake." she stated.

_Obviously_, he thought. But he just stared at her.

Feeling self-conscious, she muttered a, "You must be hungry, Uchi-"

"Chie," a different voice interrupted. "I'll take it from here."

"H-Hai, Haruno-sama." the brunette turned, clearly sad to be leaving the Uchiha's presence.

Sasuke, looked pasted the nurse, and found the pinkette standing there, a clipboard in hand and scanning the folder which was given to her by Chie.

Once the door closed behind Chie, Sasuke mentally soffed. She's probably on the verge of tears by now, breaking down in sobs. He grunted, imagining her pleads from years back and her cries. Her repetitive apologies like in the past. He avoided looking in her direction, preparing himself for what was to come next.

For a while it was silent. He arched a brow. Her crying's awfully quiet. He stole a glance at her, curious to know why. But when he caught a glimpse of her, he paused himself. It seemed as though she wasn't Sakura anymore. Her apperance never mattered to him. Until now.

_Her features matured greatly. She's no longer the flat-chested kunoichi that- What the hell? I didn't say that. Think that. BULLSHIT. _Nevertheless, he still observed her.

The pink hair looked the same. The rest? No. She wore the same type of red shirt he wore in her younger years, but added a few details to her outfit. Black boots, black shorts with a grey apron shirt above. And instead of the usual blue forehead protector, hers was red. He couldn't help notice the curve that rose in front of her chest.

_God's been good to you,_ he smirked at her.

Sakura noticed him and just gaped at him. He gave her that _What?_ look.

Sighing, Sakura began.

"It seems as though you won't be leaving the hospital for the following days. None of your vital organs are damaged, though one of your systems weren't working properly when we foudn you. Did you-"

"What?" he blurted out, peeking at her and looking away just as quick.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but he beat her to it.

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?"

"I'm telling you right no-"

"No." he said, cutting her off. "Other than that." he said curtly.

For the first time in their conversation, Sakura lost her expressionless facade. She blinked at him.

"Nothing that I can think of at the moment, why?"

He wasn't sure what to think. She wasn't all over him, hugging him, asking him if he was alright like before.

She gave him a questioning look. "Are you okay, Uchiha?"

_Uchiha? WHAT THE HELL? No Sasuke? No Sasuke-kun?_

Not that he cared.

"Yeah."

Sakura shook her head. "Okay, then. If you need anything, just let one of the nurses know-"

"I need something."

Sakura's eye twitched.

"What the hell could you possibly need?"

"My leg itches."

_Hn. She'd die just to be able to touch me._

"You have hands, do it yourself." she headed for the door.

"I have a cast,"

She ignored him.

_Now this was just getting weird._

"Sakura," he halted her from exiting his room.

She looked back at him just to give him a scowl and walked out.

_Hmph. Damn Uchiha. He probably thinks that I'll do whatever the hell he wants! Pfft! He can scrape his damn leg with his cast for all I-_

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's blond head sped around the corner, running to her. "Is Teme awake?" he beamed.

"Yeah, he's in there." waving a hand towards his room, carelessly.

"TEME!" he shouted, busting through the double doors, pulling Sakura in. "Look who I brought!"

Sakura payed no attention to Sasuke. Well tried to.

"You're not welcome here, Naruto." Sasuke sneered, then eyeing Sakura again.

Before anyone else could say another word, the doors burst open again, with a large group of people filling in.

"THE YOUTHFUL SASUKE HAS FINALLY REGAINED CONSCIOUSNESS!" Lee yelled across the room.

"What the hell are you-" A bouquet of flowers muffled the rest of his sentence.

"Look, Sasuke, I got you flowers!" Ino smiled at him, giggling.

"We-we're g-glad you're ba-back, Uchiha-san." Hinata mumbled.

"Hn, about time, Uchiha," added her cousin.

"Geez, making us go through all that trouble, but welcome back Sasuke." Kiba scoffed, leaning back against a chair next to Sasuke's bed. "Oh hey, babe," he joked, noticing Sakura and pulling her away from Naruto and bringing her to sit on his lap.

Sakura pushed against him, but gave up seeing how his hold on her was tight.

"How're your wounds?" She asked, sighing.

"They still hurt," he said, nuzzling his head onto the hollow of her neck, Sakura ignoring him. "I need a nurse to patch me up. Preferably a cute, pink headed one. If you get what I mean,"

"No, I don't _want_ to get what you mean," Sakura replied, rolling her eyes.

While everyone disregarded Kiba's actions, Sasuke didn't, which caused everyone to follow his gaze. Their eyes soon fell on the two.

"Kiba-kun, what are you doing to my Sakura-chan?" Lee queried, slowly balling his fists.

"Hn," he exhaled loudly. "Nothing,"

Taking this chance to move away from him, Sakura swiftly stood up and neared Hinata and Tenten. Everyone neglected the situation easily and continued on their chatting with the Uchiha. Though Sasuke wasn't listening to them at all, just nodding and saying a few "Hn,"s in between nods. He kept his eyes on her, practically glaring.

_What the fucking hell was that ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Boring chapter, I know, I know. But my mind was thinking ahead so I completely forgot what I wanted to write about, so I stopped here. Well, see you later! <strong>

**I wouldn't mind a review, too! ;D**

**MoonPalace**; Haha, thanks. :D

**Dynamite999**; You know what? I love you, hahaha, thanks for reviewing. xD

**Chris-tintin-chan**; Ok. I get it.

**Well bye! [heart]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why hello again! Before I begin, I just want to thank you readers out there for reading this fanfiction. Seeings how many of you guys read this, makes me happy, really. Hahaha. It brightens my day. **

**Anyway, enough of that. I was just having a cheesy moment. Enjoy! I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>What the hell ...<em>

Soon, though not soon enough for Sasuke, the group of ninjas departed. Naruto stayed with Sasuke.

Grinning, Naruto hopped on the side of his bed, making his foot throb in pain as it was moved in the process.

"Get the fuck _off_, Dobe," Sasuke growled, eye twitching.

"Okay, Teme," Naruto replied, as he made his way to the chair Kiba had been sitting on. "Hey, Sasuke. What's wrong?"

"Hn,"

"Teme,"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke!"

"Hn,"

"What the hell, that's not even a word!" Naruto shouted, hands flying above his head in exaggeration. "Serious, Sasuke, what the hell is wrong?"

"Nothi-"

"Oh hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted, as she entered the door, brushing something off her skirt.

_Hn. Dog hair. That mutt probably jumped her. And again; not that I care._

"I'm here to check up on him, Naruto you can stay if you'd like,"

"You know I was gonna anyways," he said and Sakura smiled. "By the way, Hinata, Sasuke and I were planning on going out for ramen in an hour. You wanna come?"

"Mm, no thanks. I have work,"

"Come onnnnn, Sakura-chan! For Sasuke?"

"No." she said rather dryly.

"Please? For me?"

"No,"

"_For Hinata, atleast_? You two haven't had any girl time for a while! Come on! She's getting annoyed of hanging around me too much too, I think, pleeeeeeease?"

Sighing, Sakura, smirked at him, "Okay, fine. I'll ask Lady Tsunade for a break around that time."

"Since when did I agree on going, Dobe?" Sasuke said as Sakura took his folder from the table, clipping a paper onto her clipboard.

"It's not like you want to stay in this jail cell the whole time, Sasuke. It'll be great for your health to get out some more, you know?"

"In his condition, Naruto, no." Sakura said, turning to Sasuke.

"I can do whatever I want, I'm perfectly fine," he muttered under his breath.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "Take your shirt off."

Scowling, Sasuke didn't move.

"Uchiha, take your shirt off."

"Hn,"

"There you go again," she breathed. "Just do it so we can get this over with, goddamn."

"I can't," he shot her a glare. "My arms are numb and I can barely tell if blood's circulating through my right arm."

"Oh," putting her clipboard down and helping his out his shirt.

She slowly placed her hands on the hem of his shirt, her fingers lightly touching his bare skin underneath.

Gently pulling it upwards, she stopped for a split second, admiring his perfect abs.

_Focus Sakura. He's not that great. You said it yourself. You're over this jerk. Just do it! It's not that hard! Rip that shirt off him! COME ON, I WANNA SEE HIM BARE! Did I say that? Whaaat? Shit. You didn't hear that. Well, you're me, so. You thought it!_

Her inner mind was shouting at her, her heart pounding against her ears.

Another split second later, she regained control over her hands and pulled the shirt over his head, and getting it out of his angled arm.

"Damn, Teme." Naruto commented as Sakura starting breathing again, "You've been working out! We gotta train together so I can..."

Sakura zoned him out as she began the check up.

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she couldn't wait to press the stethoscope over his chest, wanting to touch him there, caress him, k-

_STOP._

Naruto had left, going over to his apartment to fetch his girlfriend.

They had agreed to meet at Ichiraku's at exactly 7 pm.

_-Flashback-_

_After Sakura had left his room to ask Tsunade about the break, Sasuke managed to put his shirt back on by himself. Naruto watched him, grinning._

_"Teme, what's wrong?," he suddenly said after grinning at him for so long._

_"Hn,"_

_"Is it the whole Itachi thing?"_

_"Hn,"_

_"Are you just tired?"_

_"Hn,"_

_"Sasuke,"_

_"What do you want?" he snapped. "Didn't we already have this exact same conversation earlier?"_

_Naruto pouted on his bed, sighing. "But earlier, you didn't tell me what was wrong."_

_"Nothing!"_

_"Can we talk?"_

_"About what?"_

_"Sakura,"_

_"... Why?" Sasuke said, eyebrow twitching._

_"I just wanted to let you know that she's not the same crazed little girl she was anymore." _

_Hn. I kinda figured that out already,_

_"Hn,"_

_"Just don't treat her like how you used to," Naruto said, while Sasuke said nothing in response. "Her parents died a while after you left. She was already pretty broken when you left, and then that happened, and she just lost it for a while... She wouldn't even leave her house. Until she came to Lady Tsunade and asked her to train her. For a while, she was the same again. But there's still times where she just doesn't give any signs that she's here, you know? She goes somewhere and doesn't even tell us whether she's back or not." Naruto paused, looking up at Sasuke, "My point is, be more... well, unlike your usual self around her. She doesn't deserve it, if anything," he shrugged, "you should try and comfort her, since you were a pretty big part of her be-"_

_"What makes you think I'm staying?" he scoffed._

_"Heh," Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, it's not like we're letting you go that easily,"_

_"Whatever..." Sasuke said as he stared at his cast. "Naruto,"_

_"What?"_

_"Is Kiba...," he shook his head, mentally strangling himself for even saying anything._

_"Is Kiba what?" Naruto said as he raised a brow._

_"Is Sakura," he sighed._

_"Just say it, teme!"_

_Oh mother of Kami! "Are they together?" he uttered, unsure of his own voice._

_"No, I don't think so," Naruto replied, eyeing him. "Why?"_

_"No reason."_

Well, at least she's not interested in any one else.

_-End of Flashback-_

With permission from Tsunade, Sakura left the hospital 5 minutes before seven. Smiling to herself, she made her way to Ichiraku's to see that the three of them had been waiting on her.

"Sorry, guys." she muttered as she reached them. "I had to finish something up."

"Hn," Sasuke looked away. "_Was it your Kiba-kun?_" he hissed mostly as a thought, barely audible.

"What was that?" Sakura wondered as she took the seat between him and Hinata.

"Hn,"

Soon, the four ate in silence, with the exception of Naruto and Hinata's minor conversations.

Sakura turned to her bowl, feeling awkwardly left out with the couple.

"How are you?" she suddently asked him.

"Hn, you just gave me a check-up a few hours ago." he replied, "You should know."

Sakura scowled at him. "I meant in general. How're you adjusting to things?"

"Hn,"

Sakura gave up the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>"Well, see you two later!" Naruto screamed as he and Hinata walked off the other way, leaving the raven and the pinkette.<p>

Sakura turned on her heels after waving to the couple, and started walking back to the hospital.

Sasuke walked behind her, heading to the hospital as well, not that far away.

Sakura abruptly stopped and turned to him.

"I feel uncomfortable." she finally said, red slightly falling on her cheeks.

The Uchiha raised a brow at her.

"I feel like I'm gonna get mugged whenever someone's walking behind like this." she explained.

"Do you seriously think I would mug you?" he said nonchalantly, walking past her.

She started walking again.

"Alright," he sighed. "I see what you mean," he looked at her.

Sakura smiled. The two continued to walk, side by side, the silence growing on them.

Sasuke couldn't help but mentally smile at their situation. Sakura had acted almost like her younger self a few moments ago.

_Hn._ He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad, I know, I can't think of anything to happen right now in the story! Haha, anyways, tell me how it was? :)<strong>

**Fudge Eye Nuh**; Oh whoa, thanks for the reviews. And yeah, I think I'm gonna make Sai and Sakura have a little thing. And maybe Kiba, too, hahaha.

**kalie**; haha! Ok. xD

**BYE GUYS! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six, Chapter Six, Chapterrr Six! :) Hi. I don't own Naruto. :c**

* * *

><p><em>Hn.<em> He smirked.

He side-glanced at the girl to his left as she parted her lips to say something, then close them._ I guess she hasn't changed all that much,_

He sensed her uneasyness during their walk.

"Hey!" a new voice called as the two got back, "Sakura-chan, hey," Kiba ran to her, stopping with a smile and a nod to Sasuke.

"Where were you?" He asked her. "I thought you had work."

"Just went out to eat with the old team," she grinned. "Besides, Lady Tsunade said not that many patients needed to be seen, so I was gonna be bored."

Kiba smirked, laughing lightly to himself. "You know what you should do when you're bored?"

Sakura eyed him, "And what would that be?"

"Me," he laughed hysterically now, earning a small _You-horny-teen!_ laugh from Sakura.

Sasuke just furrowed his brows at him, finding the situation not funny at all. Either that, or just he didn't laugh.

Kiba noticed, "I was kidding, man," he grinned.

"I know," and with that Sasuke headed back to his room.

He really could care less about that mutt.

He took a seat on the bed and just stared at his pillow.

"Why're you guys here, anyways?" Sakura lead the 2 girls down the hall. "Ino, you're shift's not until morning."

"Oh, I know," the blond answered. "Just wanted to accompany you, you know?"

"That's unlike you, what do you want?"

Ino gasped, stealing her seat. "I am appalled, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked at her two friends.

"Okay, fine, we just wanted to know if something was up," the blond admitted, waving her away.

"What happened?" Tenten asked, sitting on her desk. "You were acting distant earlier. Especially towards Sasuke, you didn't even say one word to him!"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Well, no, but that's not something you would do," Tenten replied.

"Yeah, Sakura, knowing you, you would have been pestering him with questions or stuff. Adjusting his pillows to get it at the right angle. But nada! You weren't yourself, did something happen?"

"No, nothing."

"You're lying," Tenten stated.

Sakura gave her a questioning look.

"Don't lie to us!" the two bursted. "Did you and Sasuke-"

"Of course not!" Sakura retorted. "I just don't wanna bother my time with him." she reasoned. "I don't want to get too attached to him again. I know he's just gonna leave like he did and there's no point wasting my time when he's doesn't even consider some things."

"You're over him already?"

Sakura thought. "Yeah," she lied.

Ino smiled at her in triumph. "Good for you, Billboard Brow,"

Tenten couldn't help but feel uncertain about her friend's words. Sakura smiled slightly at Ino, "So how's the Shikamaru thing?"

"Don't know," she shrugged, "I still think he likes Temari. I mean, he's always escorting her to places! Next thing you know he'll be escorting her to his bedroom! And then maybe he'll take her shirt o-"

"OKAY, Ino." Tenten interrupted her as Sakura sighed. "No need to go into details."

_Meanwhile..._

Sasuke stared blankly out his window, watching the village.

He didn't know what to think.

He was back, yeah, but he didn't think it'd feel like this. He thought it would be happier, considering that's how things were before he left.

_But things have changed_, he thought. _The _people _have changed._

He had avoided thinking about her until now. This wasn't like him.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Sakura woke to the sun shining through her window. She stretched, getting ready. Sfter, she headed out the door and walked straight towards the Hokage Tower.<p>

"Sakura, there's a mission I have only for you," Tsunade looked up from her pile of papers. "As you know already, the Uchiha's back. We want him to stay."

"Where do I come in?"

"Just make sure..."

She didn't catch the rest of what Tsunade said as a loud bang could be heard outside.

"Sasuke, the Hokage's already speaking with someone else at the moment! Wait!" They heard Shizune's voice from the other side of the door.

It opened.

"You're putting me in a remand home?" he shouted, eyes shooting daggers at the blond behind the desk.

"Do I any other choice? Naruto would throw a fit if I locked you up, having you executed would-"

"What the fuck, I can-"

"Shut it." she growled. "It's not a remand home, geez. But I'll be having you guarded and watched at all times. Make one wrong move, Uchiha, and I won't have any second thoughts about that lock up."

"Hn," He finally noticed Sakura. He put the pieces together in his head. "NO." His eyes widened.

Tsunade laughed darkly. Sakura bit her lip, _That's never good_, she thought.

"Ha! Like your opinion matters here," she uttered out between laughs.

Sasuke's brow twitched.

"I have to live with him, then?" Sakura whined, uncharacteristically.

"If you put it that way, yes." her sensei replied, still laughing.

The Hokage finally calmed down. "Now, I already signed you out of the hospital, Sasuke. I expect you two to be having breakfast after this. You two can discuss this situation over breakfast, ne?" she shrugged. "You may leave."

Before Sakura could, Tsunade's voice caught her attention. "You'll be staying with him in the Uchiha Compound. Don't let him out of your sight... Or else."

"Y-yes, Shishou."

Sakura caught up to Sasuke and walked with him in silence. After a while, Sakura stopped him.

"Listen," she looked to the side, glaring. "I don't like the situation as much as you, but we can't do anything about it. So. Let's just make this easy for the meanwhile, deal? You don't do anything worth reporting to Lady Tsunade, and I'll try to leave you alone, if you behave."

He looked at her. "Hn," and walked away.

Sakura glared at his retreating form. "Geez, I'm just trying to find a compr-"

"I thought I heard your voice," Kiba whispered from behind, and hugged her.

Sakura smiled, and wiggled out of his arms. "Oh hi, Kiba-kun. Hello, Akamaru." she petted the overly-grown dog.

Kiba smirked and kissed her cheek, "You know, you look alot like someone I know,"

"And who would that be?" she sighed from the kiss, rolling her eyes.

"My future girlfriend."

"Ha-ha, very funny," she couldn't hold back her smile. "I have to be somewhere right now, Kiba-kun, I'll talk to-"

"Would that happen to be my bedroom?" he laughed.

"No, stop that." Sakura lightly punched his arm. "I seriously have to go."

"Kay, see you later, then, babe." he winked at her and walked the other way with Akamaru.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke's direction and noticed he had stopped to wait for her.

_Wow, that's a change._

The two strolled into the Uchiha Compound.

Sakura looked around. It was a really huge place, abandoned houses everywhere. It gave off a depressing atmosphere. What would she expect? No one's been in this place since Sasuke had left. She followed Sasuke to his house.

He opened the door and left it open for Sakura to slip in. Without a look to her direction, he headed for his room and shut the door.

Sakura frowned. _Some day _this _turned out to be._

Suddenly, there was a knock.

"Saaaaakura-chan!" Naruto pounded on the door before there was a loud _thud!_

Sakura ran to open the door to reveal her friends.

"What're you guys doing here?" she let them in.

"Well, Lady Tsunade thought you might need company, ne? So! We're gonna be here the whooole time." Ino explained.

"Hn," Neji stepped in. "She also thought you might need our assistance with the Uchiha."

She watched as her friends made themselves comfortable into the Uchiha's manor.

She smiled. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._ She had friends along now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that sounded a little perverted. But I swear! Those weren't my intentions at all. Anyways, bye! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to put the next one up as soon as possible. :)<strong>

**The Last Rose to Fall; Haha, yeah, I wanted Kiba to be somewhat part of the story and didn't know who to pair him up with. Hahaha. And no, her parents already died in this story. They died a short after Sasuke left...**

**MoonPalace; I know. :c I'm sorry. I rushed. Haha, yeah, they're gonna go out of character sometimes.**

**Yin-Neko-Kura-Haruno; Oh eeeyup! :3 Kiba, Kiba, Kiba! hahaha.**

**Sayo-nara! (=^.^=)v Hahaha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm just gonna start...**

* * *

><p>"Sakura," Sasuke called from his door. "What's going on in th-"<p>

"TEME!" Naruto tackled him to the floor, hugging him. "Aren't you happy? We're gonna come live with you for a while! It's a like a big happy family again!"

Sasuke's brow twitched. "No, get off." He kicked him.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru followed in the bedroom and pulled Naruto off.

"Hn," Sasuke brushed the imaginary dust off as Naruto got up, grinning.

"We really don't want to be here, Sasuke." Shikamaru said lamely. "Especially with Hinata and Naruto here. Who knows what they do. It was the Hokage's orders. We have to stay here for a while. That is until you're off probation."

"Hey! We don't do _anything_!"

Shikamaru ignored Naruto and walked out to where the others were.

There, Sasuke saw most of Konoha 11. Most.

A small smirk tugged at his lips as he noticed Kiba's absence.

"Come join us, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, "We were just planning on what we should do with you!"

He frowned.

"Oh, no! Not like that, of course! We love having you here,"

Sakura scoffed before hitting Naruto on the head, as to which Hinata gave a small whimper.

"Just shut up, Naruto..." she muttered as she leaned forward on the table.

It went quiet...

"So!" Ino chirped. "I guess we'll be going out to eat!" she looked over to the kitchen. "In view of the kitchen being vacant..."

A stomach growled.

Everyone stared at the hyperactive blonde. He grinned sheepishly in return.

"Heh, breakfast sound good,"

The rest of the group couldn't deny. None of then have had breakfast yet due to the fact that the Hokage had called them in so early. The seven of them made for the door, Sakura looked back.

"Ne, Uchiha-san, you're gonna get pretty hungry sooner or later. Why not come with us?"

"Hn," he glanced away. "No, thanks."

Sakura sauntered over to him, smiling, and pointed a finger at his chest.

"I don't know you got my point," she kept her finger on him. "I do not and will not spend my morning here with your chicken-assed head only to starve myself to death. You're coming along whether you want to or not, got that?"

He didn't seem to be fazed by her at all. "Hn,"

Jerking away from her, he walked around her and followed out. Nsaaruto gave a loud shout for joy as she w him walking towards them. "She's obviously hungry," he muttered to no one in particular.

Sakura rubbed her temple.

_Oh, geez. _He really knew how to push her buttons just by doing nothing. _Has he always been this... annoying? Or was she only thinking like this since she started looking at him differently..._

* * *

><p>The group ate together.<p>

Hinata sat with Naruto.

Ino had sneaked her way into the seat next to Shikamaru.

Tenten and Neji sat next to one another like always.

And for Sakura... well, she sat on the far edge of the table, as far away from the Uchiha as possible, muttering incoherent words under her breath.

"So," Neji began as they ate. "In order for this to go smoothly, we, as a group, need to cooperate with each other."

Once said, everyone turned to the two.

"Now, Sakura," Neji turned to the pinkette. "Either fix things with Sasuke or drop out of the mission entirely."

"I can do that?" she smiled big.

"No."

_Fuuuck you. _She scowled at him.

"Fix things." he ordered.

"Who died and made _you_ boss..." she muttered, barely heard.

All the while, Sasuke had managed to ignore the people around him, picking at his food.

Turning to the Uchiha, Sakura raised her eyebrows at him. Nothing. She returned to her original position.

_Like this loner would ever cooperate with anything._

As if reading her thoughts, Sasuke shot her a glance. Once. Twice. He should just play along. _Play along. No one'll be bothered._

"Uchiha-san, you got something right there," Sakura said, lamely, and poked his cheek with a barbecue-soaked finger. "I think I got it."

Knowing he wouldn't do anything, she felt completely comfortable, grinning in her mind. Everyone just gaped at the two.

* * *

><p>They somehow managed to force Naruto into paying for all of it.<p>

As they walked back, Tenten pulled her friend to the side, keeping a slow pace compared to the others.

"You're really having a kick outta this, huh?"

Sakura could only nod.

"Is it fun annoying him for a change? This time purposely?"

Nod.

"You like him, huh?"

Her nodding stopped and she lightly shook her head.

"Really, I don't."

"No point lying to me, Sakura-chan. You may have gotten Ino to believed you, but obviously not me. I can tell." Tenten looked sympathetically down at her friend. "I know you're just pretending. But why?"

The who distanced themselves from the group, keeping them away from ear-shot distance, as they neared the Uchiha Compound.

When Sakura didn't reply, the brunette nudged her. The pinkette looked up, staring at her friend, intently.

"I don't wanna get hurt again," she finally replied.

"Who says you're gonna get hurt?" her friend countered.

"Loving that heartless Uchiha has no benefits. Therefore, hurt will be one of the outcomes."

"Who says you gotta love him?"

"But doesn't it always end like that either way?"

"Who says it has to?" Tenten shrugged.

"Tenten-chan. What are you getting at?"

"Oh you know. Just be honest with him. Or pretend to if you'd like. Just don't act so cold, that never does anything except make things worst than they already are. Have a little fun with him. That's what I did with Neji-kun and he..." she trailed off but it didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. "My point is try to get along with him. Even if he's not cooperative, you gotta try and persuade him. So that way, he'll change."

Easy for you to say. This is the human icecube we're talking about.

Sakura nodded, still fixed on what Tenten had let slipped earlier. "So, what happened between you and Neji?"

"Nothing...?"

"Oh come on, tell me!" Sakura squeaked, grabbing onto her friend. "Are you guys together now?"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Sakura-chan."

"What happened?"

"He... kissed me."

"Where?" Sakura asked, excitedly.

"The lips, of course. We aren't twelve anymore, Sakura." Tenten laughed.

Sakura frowned. She was right. They weren't. She still thought of "kisses" going on the cheek, not lips. Out of all the girls she normally hung out with (Which wasn't much! Haha), she was the only one whose lips were still virgins. Hell, even Hinata got her first kiss a long time ago! While she stood there, left out. She frowned again.

A sudden realization dawned on her.

"Oh, how I need a boyfriend so badly." she joked, lolling her head from side to side.

"No, you don't. And if you did, hey, there's always Sasuke," Tenten giggled.

"Yeah, but he's Forever Alone."

"Exactly," Tenten winked. "He's perfect, then. Since you're Forever Alone too, I guess. And besides, remember what Neji-kun said about you two needing to compromise. Do it tonight, start apologizing for whatever reason. They'll always listen after if you do, and give him a hug after to spice things up!" and with that, she entered the house.

_That sounded like something Ino would say..._

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru! DINNER! FUCK, IT'S GETTING COLD, ARE YOU-" she placed an empty place next to her.<p>

"You're a troublesome woman..." he groaned.

"Neji-kun," Tenten lightly tapped him on the shoulder from the floor. "Time to eat dinner," she said sweetly.

Hinata didn't need to do anything for her dude, since he was already there, stuffing his plate with what the girls had cooked. The four girls had went out, buying at the ingredients they thought they needed for dinner.

Sakura had to go outside to get her... dude. She found him sitting in the back of the house, admiring the cleared out koi pond.

"Uchiha-san," she called, he didn't even turn to look at her. "Dinner's ready," she said, pleasantly, trying to get into the good mood before talking to him.

"Hn,"

"Uchiha-san," she persisted.

"Hn,"

"Uchiha-san!" she said, this time he looked at her and looked away just as quick.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke!"

"What! What do you want!" he glared at her. But wait. He took note at how she had called him by his first name now. But the suffix are still gone.

Progress, progress.

She sighed, frowning. "Your dinner's getting cold..."

"Hn,"

"I bought you cherry tomatoes earlier..."

"Hn,"

He decided to reply when he noticed she had no intentions of leaving. "I'm not hungry,"

Observably not getting his hint, Sakura took a seat beside him. She sighed and winged it.

_Well... here goes._

"Uchiha-san, I'm sorry." she blurted, trying to look at his eyes.

He stared straight ahead. She kept going. "I shouldn't be bothering you like this. But I want you to eat. You're body's still not fully recovered from the battle."

"I'm fine." he retorted.

_Well, Sakura, at least he's not grunting anymore._

"Uchiha-san," she insisted, but dropped it seeing how he wasn't going to do anything. "I'm sorry. For everything."

She felt her pride slip away as she said each word. "I know I'm not one to judge you of your past actions. I know I'm annoying. I'm a burden to everyone. I can't do anything right... It's funny how I lucky got to be placed in the same team as you, really... But I want you to know that..." she breathed in, "I'll always be here for you no matter what," and with that, she hopped down, turned to face him, leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not as helpless anymore."

This was when Sakura noticed that her words had been true. All of it. Not what Tenten had told her to do.

He said nothing for the meantime...

"Nevertheless, I'll still scream out loud, if you go," she gently smiled, remembering her words from years ago. "Please, Sasuke-kun... Don't leave."

He smirked into her hair, actually letting her lean against him.

"You're still annoying," she heard him say before she felt his hands lightly touch her waist. "What's with the mood swings?" he grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTOFCHARACTERSASUKE, DON'THATEMEITSASTORY. Hahaha. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Naruto. c: Bye!**

**kalie;** I didn't get to put Kiba in this chapter. D:

Oh and readers, I wouldn't mind a review. Or a Private Message if you have any ideas on how the story should turn out. Okaibai!** [heart]**


	8. Chapter 8

"You're still annoying," she heard him say before she felt his hands lightly touch her waist. "What's with the mood swings?" he grinned.

She shrugged, scrunching her nose at how close they have been.

"You're not gonna knock me out again, are you?" she joked.

He scoffed softly, dropping his hands from her. "No."

"Sakura-chan! Where are you, we're waiting for you and teme so we~!" Naruto stopped himself, holding his plate in one hand, seeing his two teammates, in their current position. He grinned slyly at Sasuke. "Well, uhm... Sorry about that Sasuke. Didn't mean to disturb, heh heh." Naruto ran back into the house.

"DOBE! STOP. Ugh, that idiot..." he muttered, wanting to stop him. "Who knows what he's thinking right now." he said as he let go of her completely, standing up, she stepped back.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun..." she uttered out.

"Hn... It's fine, he'll forget about it eventually."

But Naruto had been in the living room, already spreading the news, twisting the story a bit. As Sakura entered through the door, Ino let out a loud, over-exaggerated gasp.

"Sakura-chan, you what! And so quick! Crying onto Sasuke-kun's chest as he comforts you! !" she continued babbling even faster than she already was.

Eye twitch.

"NARUTO!" both, Sakura and Sasuke, growled.

"Hinata-chan! Hide me!" he squeaked as he flew to her, using her as a shield.

"Huh? What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

(Oh! And I have I mentioned it? Like many other fanfictions, Hinata sometimes loses the stuttering. And for thee same reason as many other fanfics as well. ^_^ It stopped when Naruto finally kissed her.)

"Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun are gonna pound my face in!" he whined to her.

But before Hinata could do anything, Sakura had grabbed a handfull of the back of his jacket, pulling his backwards, shaking the life out of life.

"Take back what you said now, or so help me, I will be adding a few more permanent scratches to your face if you-"

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata pleaded from behind. "Let go of him, you know how he acts without thinking!"

"Hinataaaaaa," Naruto wailed, disappointed in his girlfriend.

"Silence," Neji demanded from the table. "IT'S HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE TO CAUSE SUCH CHAOS DURING DINNER."

Tenten sat next to him, eating her rice ball, nodding.

_(A/N: My stomach just made one of those noises exactly like the ones in Naruto... I was like, (O_O) Sorry, I had to share that, heehee.)_

Hinata regained her balance and sat up straight, prompting Naruto to do the same. Sakura sat across Tenten, applying food to her plate as Sasuke did the same, but only grabbing a few cherry tomatoes and one onigiri.

As Naruto finished eating, (The rest were already done, since they didn't take as much as Naruto) Sasuke scoffed. "My room's the first one to the right." The rest of the rooms are vacant. I don't care which room you choose as yours..." he left, heading to the one he had said was his.

Sakura had chosen the room across from Sasuke's. Hinata and Naruto chose the one next to hers. Shikamaru chose to sleep on the couch, as to which, of course, Ino argued to. Somehow she managed to get him to sleep in the same room as her. Who knows how, no one knew. Neji took the room at the far end of the hall, while Tenten took the one across from it.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke by hitting against a wall. She groaned and tubed back to her previous spot on the bed. She jumped off her bed, which made dust surround her, and slowly slid the her door open.<p>

She was glad the Hokage had sent sleeping materials already considering the room she stayed in was pretty dirty with dust already.

Right when she took a step out from her room, the door across from her opened, showing the Uchiha half-dressed. He froze in his spot, eyeing her, then snatching a blue shirt from his table to put on.

But not before Sakura devoured his top half of the body with her eyes. They glided over the bandage wrapped around his abdomen, his pale six pack visible, and up his toned chest, and to his light muscles arms. Her breath got caught, but she quickly dusted it off like nothing had happened.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," she smiled.

He nodded at her and continued to walk out of his bedroom. Unfortunately, both were heading for the kitchen. Keeping it to himself, he took another note of her.

_Suffix, added. Hn, she's acting like she hadn't been sour to me that whole time._

They heard a loud stretching man, from the living room.

"Shikamaru, I thought you were sleeping in Ino's room." Sakura noted.

"Heh," he got up, stretching some more. "As if I'd ever share a room with her... Besides, someone had to keep an eye on," he nodded towards Sasuke, who had his back turned to them.

Sakura smiled, nodding.

The afternoon came just as quick as the morning mist withdrew. Sakura and the girls had been preparing their lunch now while the men (Ahem, minus Shikamaru, who just stayed under the shade, watching the clouds) trained outside, fighting each other, catching the attention of Shino, Kiba and Lee as they just so happened to be strolling by.

Tenten had brought the sesame dumplings out, while Sakura took the syrup-coated anko dumplings to the other side of the table outside.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called. "I got your ramen ready!"

That got his attention. He ran to her, lifting her up for a hug.

Neji and the others came willingly, starving.

Sakura noticed the extra men and greeted them with a wave. Of course a simple wave would never satisfy Kiba.

He picked her up from the hug and spun her around once, kissing the crook of her neck. By now, Sakura had gotten used to his_... friendly _kisses and just ignored them. But not the others. They still wondered why the two just didn't go out already. All except Tenten, of course, knowing Sakura's true feelings for a certain raven-haired boy. Akamaru barked a greeting at her.

She laughed as he put her down.

Sasuke observed the "couple".

_Hn_, he let his thoughts wander to where Kiba's hands were.

_What ... the fuck..._

Sasuke ignored the two and looked at the table full of sweets and scoffed. _Why sweets._

"Uchiha-san, I bought you tomatoes from the store earlier this morning, if you'd like. I know you don't like sweets." Sakura said, noticing the look on his face.

He gave her another, "Hn."

Sakura came back from the kitchen, a bowl of freshly washed tomatoes in her hands. She tossed him one and he caught it effortlessly.

The Konoha 12 were finally reunited in this sudden get together, happily chatting among each other. Apart from Sasuke, naturally.

* * *

><p>That night...<p>

"Guys! I know!" Naruto jumped up from the couch. "Why don't we go out!"

"Naruto, we just ate..." Ino responded.

"No, not like that. But we should like go hang out somewhere or something. Beats staying here all night."

Ino considered the thought. "I could go for a new boyfriend."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Ino, no you don't-"

"Yeah, I'm desperately lonely!" Ino exclaimed, Shikamaru shooting her a glance.

Naruto snickered, not bothering to hide it.

"Shut up, Naruto. Just be lucky Hinata can put up with your annoying ass."

"But you don't want a one-night stand, do you?" Tenten countered.

"No, but-"

"See? Just be patient and your time will come."

Sakura couldn't help but just listen in on their conversation, same with Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke.

In the end Ino had decided on leaving the house to go "hang" somewhere with a, "Hmph, the Hokage will never know," bringing Tenten along, after Sakura had made it clear that she had no intentions of going anywhere. Of course, with the two girls gone, Neji and the lazy ninja followed in persuit. With nothing to do, the couple in the house left. Naruto grinned sheepishly as he begged Sakura to watch Sasuke by herself. Not that it mattered. Sakura was highly confident she could handle the Uchiha by herself. Even if he tried to pull anything. The first few minutes of Hinata and Naruto gone had beeb fairly quiet for the pink-haired kunoichi and her ex team-mate. She pulled out a book and looked at the words, not reading. She'd occassionally glance up at him, out of curiousity. He'd be doing nothing. Just staring at the TV. After a while, Sakura let her thoughts drift off.

Sasuke noticed her chakra levels lower abit, but gave it no mind. _What if he did get to eacape? Where would he go? This was the closest place he had to call, "home." Might as stay here._

Gaining control of her thoughts once more, Sakura managed to focus on a specific topic to talk about with Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san," Sakura started, and he knew this wasn't gonna be just one quick conversation.

She had asked him all sorts of questions as to where Orochimaru was, why he went with him, why'd he even come back. Sasuke strained to answer her questions curtly, giving her short replies. Though in his replies, he had explained how Orochimaru was dead and why the snake had been there to attack the nearby village they had been at. This stunned the kunoichi at first, shifting in her position. He continued with his story... Sakura stared at him, hearing only sincerity and no lies from his voice, nodding every once in a while to urge him to keep going. With the clarifications over, Sakura called out to him with another, "Uchiha-san,"

He glanced at her, letting her know he had heard her. She continued.

"Are you gay?"

"..." This put him in a brisk daze as he tried to register the question into his brain. After all the serious talk, she manages to ask this question?

"Is that a yes?"

_Thud!_

A cushion from the couch flew at her, but she dodged it with ease, a grin playing at her lips.

"NO, I'M NOT," he shot her a deathly glare.

"Then how come you don't know any interest in anyone? In girls, especially," Sakura placed her book down on the coffee table and snickered at him.

He glared into her eyes. The room went quiet as the Uchiha's mind exploded with numerous names for the girl in front of him. He sighed it out and looked away from her.

"I mean," she added, "How are you gonna complete your goal?"

This caught his attention. _What was she talking about? His goal was already was complete._

"How are you gonna restore your precious Uchiha Clan when you can't even get yourself a girlfriend?" she furthur said.

He let his thoughts be unvoiced as he frowned at his pink-haired team-mate in confusion.

"I don't need a girlfriend." he replied, offhandedly.

Sasuke watched as she shook her head lightly and looked back up at him. Sakura took her cup from the coffee table and stood, sauntering to the kitchen.

"Yes, you do. Think about it," she said from the kitchen, turning the faucet on. She was glad Shino and Kiba had offered to fix it earlier that day. She made a mental note to thank them properly later. She made her way back into the living room, sitting on closer to him now, entranced on their conversation.

Sasuke eyed her. His brow knitted as he tried to figure out her point of the topic.

Sighing, Sakura went on. "You're always talking about restoring your clan. But have you even thought about who would mother your kids yet?"

_Him. With kids?_

The first person that had popped in his head at that moment was the girl sitting in front of him, smiling eagerly at their conversation. He imagined babies carrying his kekkei-genkai with abnormally pink hair. No, that didn't sound right. Maybe they would inherit her eye color and his raven hair. Yeah, that's good enough. He couldn't decide on what their gender would be yet. Maybe the first born should be a boy so if his younger siblings would ever get into trouble he would prote-

_What the hell._

His hand flew to his temple as he gently massaged it. Did he really just think about babies? ESPECIALLY FROM THE KUNOICHI? Her? Noo.

While all these things had been going through his head, Sakura sat across from him, babbling on about how it would be a dishonor to his family if he would just let _anyone _bear his children. That he had to set standards for the sake of his clan. That he had to build a close relationship with the girl he chose.

" - I mean, what if this chick you chose was a complete slut! You wouldn't want your children to have a slutty mother, would you? Your girlfriend has to-"

"Where do I get one?" he interrupted her.

Sakura stiffled a low _what? _He scowled her, knowing perfectly well she had heard him clearly. Seeing how she just stared at him, dumbstruck, he decided to rephrase his words.

"Will you help me get a girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Naruto!<strong>

**But there you have it, everyone! I hope you liked it! I think things in the story are happening way too fast. I donno. I'm sorry.**

**See you later! :D**

**Review please? And let me know what you think of this story so far! x)**

Thanks for the reviews. :3


	9. Chapter 9

"Will you help me get a girlfriend?"

"Uhm," she gaped at him, at lost for words. _Was he serious?_ "You want me to help you get a girlfriend?"

He rolled his eyes at her, since she just practically repeated his exact words. "Yes," he scooted closer to her, closer than they already were, "Please... Sakura-chan?" he slurred her name along his tongue, whispering it into her ear.

Sakura snapped back, slightly blushing at the imminence.

He smirked at her reaction, Hn, this is interesting...

"O-of c-course, Uchiha-s-san." she uttered out, cursing herself as she had seemed to development Hinata's stuttering at the worst possible moment.

Sasuke leaned back and draped an arm over the back of the couch, just lightly hanging behind her.

"What's the first step?" he said, as he tried to sound as seductive as he possibly could. Which wasn't hard since he's already sexy. Hahahahahahahahahahaaaa. :'D

"W-well, uhm, there's..." Sakura stuttered, breathing unevenly.

Sasuke playfully lolled his head from side to side, "Certainly a beautiful, confident, and gentle-hearted woman such as yourself can help me attract another one like you. This won't be hard now, would it?"

"No, of course n-not," she replied, blushing at his recent words.

_Beautiful? What the fuck..._

"Then, stop stuttering and tell me," he ordered.

This snapped Sakura back into reality. Of course he was just going for that demand with his words. Geez. _Way to be polite, Sasuke._

Scowling, Sakura repositioned herself on the couch, facing him entirely. "First of all, you gotta draw her in, be alluring."

"Hn," _Who does she think she was talking to? I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha, I don't even need to try to be alluring,_ "What next?" he asked impatiently.

As if reading this mind, Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant Uchiha-san,"

He lifted a brow at her.

Leaning forward, Sakura reached to poke his bottom lip. "First off, erase that frown on your face. It makes you look depressed. And no girl in her right mind would want to spend the rest of her life stuck with a man who doesn't even know how to smile."

His frown grew deeper.

"Okay, okay. We'll work on that later."

"What. Next." he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, after you've gotten her attention, you gotta make her stay with your-" *giggle* "Personality." By this time, Sakura had broke out into a full-on laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" he yelled at her.

Sakura clutched her stomach, calming herself down. "Well, it's obvious that you don't have the best personality around here. I mean, come on." Her face grew serious. "What kind of man leaves a girl on a bench after knocking her out in the middle of the night."

_Hn, I have a perfectly good reason for that._ "So?"

Sakura glared daggers at the Uchiha, who simply disregarded this.

"So? SO? SASUKE, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU BACK THEN? I TOLD YOU I WAS WILLING TO DO_**ANYTHING **_FOR YOU, EVEN GO WITH YOU TO OROCHIMARU. I would have betrayed this village in a heartbeat if you asked me to, probably!"

_Keyword: Loved._

Uchihas never liked to be yelled at, but he still kept a calm expression.

"Are you done?" he muttered after a long silence.

Gaping at him, Sakura threw her fist down at her side as she stood to go to her room. Which, unfortunately, meant she had to pass the smug Uchiha.

Just as expected, Sasuke caught her by the shoulder and stopped her. She didn't want to. But her body said another thing. A part of her wanted to listen to what he had to say.

Before things could register in her brain, Sakura found herself pressed up against him, her palms feeling the muscles beneath his thing shirt, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You're so stupid, Sasuke." she whispered into his chest. He, too, didn't know what he was doing. Just let his instincts take over. He pulled her closer to him. "Why did you leave me?" she cried into him now.

He let a tiny space go between them as he reached for her hand from under him and intertwining their fingers in a tight grasp. He began to rub her hand with his thumb. "Stop crying,"

Sniffing, Sakura pushed against him, trying to break free but having no success. "How can I? Sasuke, I loved you. I was broken when you left, I didn't think I'd be able to live another day without you here. I loved you and you overlooked it. " She made an attempt at wiping her tears, " You probably thought I was some annoying fangirl. Yeah, I was, but Sasuke I didn't feel like that anymore. I really did love you. Very much,"

Sasuke stopped moving and just concentrated on the girl in his arms. He didn't want to let her go. His actions had been nothing to him, but they had caused her so much pain. He didn't want to see her this way.

Leaning down, he pressed his forehead against hers and looked at her. She seemed so delicate that moment. Unlike her usual firm self.

"Sorry," with that, he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, not fully kissing her.

Much to his disappointment, Sakura pulled back, dumbfounded, right when he started moving his lips to inch closer to the middle.

"Sasuke-"

"Shh,"

"No!" This time, she took a couple of steps back. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sakura's heart pounded against her ears. Though it was a short kiss, it sent chills down her spine, giving her goosebumps as he kept his gaze on her. Nothing but her. Not wanting to admit it, she had enjoyed that spli second.

_He_ had kissed_ her_. Well attempted to.

Calmly, he replied with ease. "Wasn't I supposed to do that? You said I needed to have a better personality."

"Yeah, but not towards me. I'm completely fine with you being an ass to me. Geez, you're even worst than Sai," Sakura wiped at her lips, remembering back to the time Sai had said bye to her. "Now, if you need me,_ which I hope you won't_, I'll be in my room." She strutted towards her room, her head held high.

But as soon as the door closed behind her, she fell to the floor, burying her face into her hands.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at her door for a few minutes.<p>

_Did he do something wrong? Wasn't she always wanting to be kissed by him? __**Girls...**_

He sat back down on the couch, thinking about his current situation. He knew the girl behind the door was crying. Crying to her heart's content. He hadn't noticed but the girl had managed to put a dejected look on the Uchiha. He hadn't cared then, why should he care now?

That was a lie.

He had always cared. Even for that dobe. He hadn't intended this but the two had found their way onto his important list. _Hn._

* * *

><p>There was a knock against her door, she looked up from the pillow.<p>

Not bothering to wait for a reply, Sasuke entered, hands in his pockets. He sat at the very end of the bed, just an inch away from her feet.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, avoiding her eyes and looking down at the floor. He traced the patterns of the wood with his eyes, fully aware of the girl's intense stare at him.

She let a small, scoff."Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"No," he finally looked up at her. "Didn't you want a kiss? Isn't that why you-"

"Goddamn, Sasuke, you are so smart, yet so stupid at this!" Her hands trembled as she clutched her pillow.

"Then why did you tell me all those things? After hearing all that stuff, I didn't think a simple kiss would matter than much! Mother of god, you're making this harder than it should be," he growled back.

"I said all those things because I didn't want you to go around thinking I it was all lies. I did love you and-"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING A BIG DEAL OF A KISS? IF YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH, THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE-"

"I wasn't lying! I said I_ loved _you. Past tense." she murmured the last part. The tears were coming again.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel his heart twitch as he heard her words.

"What comes next?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" she blinked back her tears.

"What comes next to having a good personality?" he explained.

"Oh," Sakura thought, sniffling. "I guess once you have her, you have to make her feel loved?" she replied, uncertain, still confused at the sudden subject change.

"How the fuck do I do that?" Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura tilted her head at him. _Is he seriously asking this…_ "Tell her you love her at the least expected times, kiss her forehead- that always shows affection, get into the things _she's_ interested in, kiss-"

"What if she's into retarded things?" He snapped.

"Then, choose your girl carefully, geez, Uchiha, how oblivious can you be to these things?"

"Hn," he considered her words. She was right. But it wasn't his fault he fell dumb when it came to girls. "What do I do when I want to greet her hi?"

"Mmm, kiss her hand." Sakura replied, pointing her index finger upwards.

"Gross!" He spat out. "Who knows where her hands have been!"

Sakura facepalmed. _This guy's unbelievable…_"No, Uchiha," she held her hand out in demonstration. "Like this, take my hand."

"Why?" He said curtly.

"Just do it," she hissed in annoyance.

He did so.

"Good, now bend your head down towards my hand,"

He did so. "Keep your eyes on me,"

He did so.

"And brush your lips lightly against the back of my hand."

He did not do so.

"Hn," he let her hand fall as he leaned back up. "I don't like to waste my time on pointless things."

Sakura glared at the back of his head. _Chicken ass…_ She hissed at him in her head.

"It won't be so pointless when you can't find yourself a decent girlfriend cuz all the good one's'll be scared off by your horrible attitude." She called, taunting.

Sighing, Sasuke turned back to her and this time, gently held her hand in his, as he leaned down to lightly kiss her hand. Sakura couldn't hold back the smile that grazed her lips. He was actually listening to her.

"Okay, Uchi-" She was cut off as Sasuke kissed up her arm and somehow made his way to the crook of her neck. Sakura's breathing hitched as his tongue slipped out and licked her. She shuddered. "Mmn, stop-stop… Sas… Hnnnngh," Sasuke sucked the light skin beneath him and loved her moans.

He didn't need to go this far. He didn't know why he was doing this really. But he enjoyed it, feeling the kunoichi under him, squirm. He murmured her name before his lips descended onto hers. His lips moved freely over her soft pink lips. He enjoyed her taste as well.

"Sasuke?" she whispered before deciding to respond.

She gave him small pecks, unexperienced. But luckily for her, so was Sasuke, but he knew what he wanted.

Capturing her lips once, twice, as if readying her for the third one. He kissed her passionately, running his tongue lightly across her lips. Letting his weight softly rest against her body, Sasuke found a comfortable position, his forearms supporting his weight entirely now. Slouching down, Sakura wrapped unconsciously wrapper her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss as he dropped short kisses down her neck, then licking back up the trail which lead to her mouth again.

"We should... stop," Sakura succeeded to say between his hot kisses.

"No," he grunted back. "You're helping me practice."

Laughing lightly, Sakura pushed him back, but Sasuke ignored her attempts and kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse.

Sakura let out a soft moan as he went lower.

"Sasuke, please, uhn, stop." she pleaded.

But to Sasuke her voice came out in moans, triggering him to continue._ I know you want this..._

_**"TEEEMEEEEEE, SAKURAAA-CHAAAAAAAAN, WE'RE HOOOOOOOOOOOME~"**_

"_Shit!"_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Nine<span>. :) _

_I don't own Naruto._

_I love reviews, guys. Hahaha, xD The little Review box below's not gonna click itself. :3 _

_Plus, I wanna know what you, readers, think. :) You're all that matters here, hahaha. And Sasuke and Sakura._ [**Heart**]

Sayo-_nara! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

"Shit!"

"Sasuke, get off, get off!" Sakura squirmed to set herself free from beneath him and rushed to push him out her door.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as Naruto came into view, an arm draped around his girlfriend.

"Evening, Teme." Naruto let out a low chuckle. "I'm you and blossom there guttahhnnggghhimaahnnnmm…" He fell, Hinata supporting his weight.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "He's drunk."

It wasn't a question. Just a statement.

"He won't be a bother, Sasuke-kun. I'll take care of him," Hinata bowed her way towards their bedroom.

"Hn," Sasuke looked at her door, expecting it to open and for her to jump at him and pull him in. But that would never happen. Though he had second thoughts, remembering her soft lips pressing against his.

_Hn._ Sasuke walked over to the kitchen, but not before Neji barged through the door, Tenten's legs wrapped around his waist as Neji sucked her neck lovingly.

But the Uchiha found this rather disturbing. He cleared his as he turned the faucet full blast, startling the couple.

"Neji," Tenten's eyes snapped open, "Neji, put me down," Tenten quickly whispered as Sasuke placed an unamused look over his face. Though secretly he was holding back a laugh, after seeing the very flustered Hyuga.

"Hn, there's a bedroom over there," Sasuke muttered and almost broke into a grin as the Hyuga blushed a deeper red in embarrassment.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun," Tenten finally said with a short bow.

Neji snorted and pulled his teammate off to his bedroom.

_Well, it seems someone's very horny this evening_… Though he could say the same for himself. Half expecting what was to come next, Sasuke slowly walked to the living room, unwillingly. There, he could hear a, "Shika, I've never tried this position before!"_ Ino. _

"Troublesome…"

"What? No, it's not!"

Sasuke had walked in right as Ino sat on Shikamaru's lap, while he failed to push her off.

"I've never sat on your lap before! What's so troublesome about that?"

"Hn,"

"SHIKA-KUN, ANSWER MEEEEE," she continued to whine.

"Shut up. Don't call me that! You're so troublesome! Get off!"

"SHIKAAAA,"

Sasuke made his next step on the floor as loud as possible to let the two know he was right there. Shikamaru snapped his head towards Sasuke, finally noticing him, while Ino made an attempt to kiss him.

"S-Sasuke, she-she's drunk, sorry about this."

"Hn," Sasuke pocketed his hands and glanced at the poor man being attacked by the blonde. "Just get a room, I don't wanna go around my house with people sucking on each other's faces every corner."

"What?" Shikamaru had an alerted look on his face. Far different from his usual could-care-less expression. "No! It's not what you think, she's just been drinking too much and-"

"Shika, Sasuke's right! LET'S GO!" and with that, Shikamaru was dragged into the blonde's room without warning.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged and sat on the couch.

A few moments later, a door opened and Sakura stepped out of her room, quickly turning her back to him to close her door.

Sasuke grinned to himself. "How was I?" he asked, outloud.

"Hm?" Sakura headed to the kitchen. "Horrible."

He arched a brow at her, and got up, walking closer to her. "Really... Is that so..."

Sakura ignored her sudden urge to smile. "Yes, it was rather," Sakura pretended to think, "Dry."

Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips at her. "Hn, that's not what Karin said..."

"What was that?" she said, suddenly snapping her attention to him.

"Hn,"

_What the hell is happening to me... _

"Nevermind," she replied, disgusted at the thought.

"So, is there anything else I need to know about? I wanna find a girlfriend as soon as possible." he stated.

"Don't you think you need to slow down? You wouldn't wanna force yourself into a relationship that's no good."

He didn't reply to this, to which Sakura just ignored and headed back to her room, seeing that the raven-haired boy had no intentions of keeping the conversation going.

* * *

><p>The following evening, Sakura and the girls prepared dinner like always. Sakura sighed, glancing out the window. <em>It had been raining the whole day...<em>

There was a knock on the door.

Naruto was the closest to the door. The others paid no attention to him. He curiously peaked out first and opened the door fully, to see a grin on the man in front of him.

"S-Sai," he greeted, silently, not wanting the others to hear him. "What a-are you doing here?"

"I was told Sakura is here?"

"Uhm," Naruto glanced over to Sasuke, who noticed this. "Sheeeeeeee's, uhm,"

Before Naruto could continue, Sai had side-stepped and made his entrance into the kitchen.

Sasuke closed his eyes, as his ears continued to function. He heard a, "Sai!" from his pink-haired teammate. He felt something twist near his chest area. Sakura put the last plate on the table and ran to hug the new comer. He placed a soft kiss on her lips after returning her hug. Sasuke cursed himself as he witnessed the scene unfolding before him. He felt all sorts of emotions come at him. The emotion that stood out. Was his anger as he stayed seated on the couch. The others, except for Neji and Shikamaru, had gathered around the man by Sakura, chatting away with him. This man had been his replacement. And he felt as though he would forever will be his replacement. Sai had seemed to be a much better version of him. They were very alike in appearances, but the attitudes had so many variations. Sai was a better Sasuke than he would have ever been.

"Sasuke," Sakura smiled at him. "This is Sai, the other member of our te-" Sasuke stood from the couch and walked past her and entered his bedroom.

"We've met." He closed the door.

Everyone was left in silence. They stayed that way the rest of the night, bewildered at the sudden actions of the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Naruto ran back to the house, after being called to the Hokage's Tower earlier that morning.<p>

"MINNA-MINNA-MINNA!" Naruto sang through the house. "Great news!"

Sasuke sighed, knowing what was coming next. He brought this on himself.

"Lady Tsunade's ordered everyone to leave. Sasuke's somewhat off probation."

"HOW?" Everyone chorused.

Everyone except Sakura who had left the house to go buy food ingredients for lunch.

* * *

><p><em>Well, Chapter 10.<em>

_I don't own anything. Especially not Naruto. ^.^_

_Oh, and sorry I'm speeding this story up. I just wanna get it over since school's just around the corner. Literally. And plus, I have this whole other story idea in my head and I kinda wanna work on that one. So. I'm gonna speed this and end it soon, probably. :/ _

_Okay, bye!_

_Review! _

_:D_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello there! :) Okay, here's Chapter 11. :] Enjoy!

_-Sideways frown-_ I don't own Naruto...

Oh! And **Tiger Priestess! **Oh, no. Of course not._ -Right eye twitches- _Sasuke was just teasing her about that. You know, to get Sakura jealous and stuff. But it didn't work, clearly. Hahaha. :D

And **SectumSemprae**! :D Haha, I know right? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sasuke. :c And yeah, go Sai! I kinda missed Sai. :3

* * *

><p>"HOW?" Everyone chorused.<p>

Everyone except Sakura who had left the house to go buy food ingredients for lunch.

Sasuke closed his eyes not wanting to hear Naruto's explanation. He already knew why...

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke," Tsunade leaned forward in her desk and intertwined her fingers, resting her chin on them. "What brings you here so early in the morning…"<em>

_She disregarded the fact that he had snuck passed the ninjas that were supposed to be guarding him._

_Sasuke spoke, "I'm here to make a deal with you," _

"_Oh? … Continue," _

"_Let the others leave me alone, I don't need six people following me everywhere I go, and watching every move I make. I think the dobe's enough. You know him. There's no possible way he'll let me leave the village without causing a huge commotion." _

"_Hn, how should I know this? You did come here alone," she reasoned. _

"_I already consulted with him before I came here. He's agreed to everything." he explained._

"_Very well. But before I go with your deal, may I ask why you decide to come to me with this now?" _

"_Hn," he retorted. "I have my reasons."_

_Tsunade rolled her eyes, shooing him off._

_"Okay, okay. But in order for this to work, you have to live with Naruto the rest of the time you're still partly on probation, if I may remind you."_

_"I expected that,"_

_"I'll have word sent out for Naruto to be informed about this as soon as the sun rises."_

_He turned around and walked out the door._

* * *

><p>"How can we be sure you're not lying, Naruto..." Tenten queried after hearing his story. "You do have a tendency of twisting up stories to make them sound dramat-"<p>

"I'm not lying, Tenten-chan!" he yelled.

"Okayokay!" she protested, backing away. "I get it. Sheesh."

"Huh, you do have a record for lying Naruto." Ino mocked.

"Guys, stop teasing him." Hinata argued shyly.

"We're just pulling his leg, Hinata." The two said together.

Naruto hmphed.

By the time noon had come, the group had packed most of their stuff. Which wasn't much since they hadn't even stayed there for 2 weeks.

Sakura returned to the house, carrying her grocery bags.

"I expect your things to be removed by later today," Sasuke called in her direction, as he closed the door behind him, exiting out the back door, leaving a bewildered Sakura in the kitchen.

_What?_

She found Ino to explain the situation.

Sasuke stayed outside and trained, avoiding the house as everyone gathered their things. But after a while, he fell on the grounding, exhausted, eyes worn out. His mind had been racing that whole time. Finally, he let his thought trail off. Naruto… He had agreed to live with the dobe. He was willing to leave his Uchiha Manor and live with the dobe… All for what? His pink-haired teammate. He didn't want to see her everyday. With that Sai. Kiba? Kiba would be okay, he knew Sakura had no intentions of loving back that mutt. But Sai had been a whole different topic.

She really have moved on. She had lost all love for him and had began giving it to another male.

He didn't know why he was acting this way toward her. She was just like everyone of his fangirls...

He had told himself that he didn't care. But he knew those had been lies. Of course he cared. He hadn't back then. Then, he had thought of his teammate as a weak, annoying, bothersome fangirl. She was far from being those things now. She was the complete opposite, if anything. She had matured. She intrigued him. A soft close of a door snapped him back to the present. His attention was caught as a pink head appeared in sight. He sat straight and peeked at her. She stared back, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Sasuke, don't over use your Sharingan." She lightly reminded him. "You'll damage your eyes even furthur,"

The Uchiha hadn't heard this as a nag. But just a lightly reminder. One that had showed care. Guilt flowed through his body. _What was she doing to him…_

And with that, the kunoichi left his estate without another glance to his direction.

Guilt washed over him again as he watched her retrearing form walk out.

_I guess this was for the best._

He couldn't stand seeing Sai come to his house. According to last night, he would've came frequently. More than once a day. He wasn't sure yet. But.

He... had grown fond of his pink haired teammate. _More_ than just how he used to see her as.

He had to do that.

He ran.

...

_Shit._

"Sakura," a voice could be heard as she was near the exit of the compound.

"Huh?" Sakura turned, stopping at where she stood. As soon as she realized who it was, she smiled. "Hi, Sai."

Sasuke paused, halfway, noticing Sakura wasn't alone. He let out a small scoff and turned.

_How pointless..._

Dragging his feet slightly, Sasuke made his way back to his house.

"Teme," Naruto called from the door. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hn," Sasuke avoided his look. "As always, you're not making any sense." He entered the house.

"Stop acting like I don't know anything!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was right. Everyone else had left, now it was just him and Naruto at the house.

"You don't, shut up."

"Teme, I may have been drunk last night, but I was _that_ shitfaced enough to comprehend what you and Sakura were doing before we got home!"

Sasuke shot him a glare. _He has to be bluffing..._

The blonde grinned in triumph. "Heh, not so dumb now, am I?"

"Shut up." Sasuke walked to his room, grabbing the bag he had prepared the night before with his things. Just some shirts, shorts, underwear. No weapons since Naruto had confiscated any object of his with a sharp point in the beginning.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed from the living room, getting on the dark haired man's nerves already.

"What!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's door. "MAKE YOUR DAMN MOVE BEFORE SAI DOES!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _What an idiot..._

But in all truth. The dobe had been right. He, of course, did not want to admit that.

It had been two and a half weeks now since everyone had departed from the Uchiha Manor. The entire time, Sasuke had been practically locked up in Naruto's apartment, with the occasional exceptions when Naruto had dragged him to Ichiraku's for dinner. He stayed in here, following the rest of his deal with the Hokage.

But mostly. He stayed in there to decrease the chances of bumping into Sakura in the streets.

Whenever she did walk by, he'd see her. Walking with the pale-skinned other. He'd let it pass, but as each time he saw the two together, the twist in his chest area grew.

"Hn," Naruto grunted from behind. "Teme..."

Sasuke looked over at him, acknowledging him to go on with what he wanted to say with bored eyes.

"Do you... like Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke blinked.

Naruto continued. "I mean, it's okay if you do."

"I don't," he replied too quickly.

Naruto grinned, sensing the lie. Sasuke leaned back against the wall and tried to ignore his supposedly best friend.

"I knew it, I knew it!"

"Don't jump for joy, there's no reason to." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What the hell are you talking about? I just found out my two best friends are in love with each other!"

"Shut. Up." Sasuke glared daggers at the blonde. "I never said I was in love. And Sakura... She..." he trailed off.

"-still likes you," Naruto finished. "I don't think anything's changed with her feelings. She still likes you." he repeated.

"Hn,"

"DON'T JUST _'HN' _ME, TEME! I'M SERIOUS AS FUCK HERE!"

The Uchiha snapped his head up at the blonde, still glaring but now he was tinted with anger.

"SHE HAS THAT BASTARD TO CRUSH ON! AND I KNOW SHE LOVES HIM."

"... Sai?"

Sasuke didn't respond. Naruto took this as a yes.

"And Kiba."

Naruto sweatdropped. Since when the hell did Kiba get involved in this... Man, who knew Teme was a jealous type...

"I'll help you out, teme." Naruto finally stated after a while. "I'll help you get Sakura-chan,"

Sasuke's mind wound back to Sakura's words on how to get a girlfriend. He'll use them on her.

As if reading his mind, Naruto grinned back at him, knowingly.

"And I think I know just how,"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, guise. :3 Sorry if it was boring! My baby cousin was crying the entire time I wrote this and it was just. Annoying. XD Hahaha, so I wasn't very focused. And I was too lazy to proof-read this, so there's probably a large amount of grammar errors like always, hahaha. Sorry about that, too. :D<em>

_So._

_Review?~_

:D **[Heart]**


	12. Chapter 12

"And I think I know just how,"

Naruto grinned a very unsual grin that only meant one thing: He was up to no good.

The next day, Naruto had dragged the Uchiha early in the morning. It was the earliest Naruto had gotten up. And there was no mission that day! Sasuke was amazed. The two met with the Nara and Hyuga at the local pool, near the bath house.

According to Naruto, they weren't there to spy. -Perverted grin- He had over-heard the girls talking about coming there on that day. He hadn't been wrong.

Naruto jumped up in the water, and smirked at the three.

"Okay! Commence Step One of Sakura's Advice: _Draw Her In! Be Alluring_!"

Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand abruptly, glaring. "Shut up, you dobe, she's coming this way!"

The four men stayed in the water, letting only their head reach the surface.

Sakura walked down the side of the pool along with Ino and the other two by her sides, unaware of the four boys staring them down.

The blonde of the group of boys nudged the Uchiha.

"Teme, get her attention now!" He whispered.

"How? HOW?"

"Uuhh-"

"Slowly get out from the pool and make it dramatic! Just try to be seductive! Quick- she's about to pass us!" Neji interrupted in a quick whisper.

"Uhhm-" grabbing the rails of the ladder, the Uchiha gradually hauled himself out, shaking the water out of his raven locks as the pink-haired girl headed his way.

_Great! It was working!_

But before anymore could be said, a flock of giggling girls came at him, surrounding him, but more importantly, they were blocking Sakura's view of him.

He sighed in frustration, making some of the girls swoon. The three men behind him facepalmed in the water.

Sakura hadn't even glanced his way…

* * *

><p>...<p>

Neji leaned back against his chair.

Naruto sighed.

Shikamaru looked bored.

"Well, that didn't work." Naruto muttered. "Fucking fangirls..."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Sasuke snapped.

The four of them were still at the pool, sitting on a table across from the girls.

"I don't even get why Neji and I are here," the lazy man closed his eyes, resting his head on his folded arms on the table.

Naruto frowned. "You two are here because if plan A fails - Which it did! - someone has to distract Sakura's friends. Neji, you take Tenten, and Shikamaru, you can do whatever you want to Ino, while I can work with Hina-"

"Who said you could boss me around?" the Hyuga inquired, a full-on glare at Naruto.

"Heh, heh, now, now, Neji, no need to activate your Byakugan on me, heh," Naruto shrunk in his chair, inching closer to Sasuke.

"Just... OH LOOK- TENTEN'S TAKING HER TOP OFF."

Not having enough self-control at the thought, the Hyuga snapped his head in her direction.

Naruto cowardly looked up at Sasuke for help, but the Uchiha ignored him.

"Hn," the Nara rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just say hi? No need to go all big and dramatic."

Sasuke considered the idea.

_Maybe..._

**...**

* * *

><p>A small, short shriek startled the pinkette as her blonde friend tugged at the side of the bikini top. "Look, look, look, Sasuke's coming over!"<p>

The pinkette sweatdropped. "I thought you were over him," trying to hide the bitterness on her voice.

"I am, geez, Sasuke being over here means that Shikamaru'll be one man short around him! It increases my chance of getting with him! MOVE, BILLBOARD BROW, AND MAKE YOUR MOVE ON THE DAMN UCHIHA,"

With a force-filled nudge, Sakura was pushed forward right into Sasuke, stopping herself right as she was about to completely bump into her.

"Uh- h-hi."

Silence...

_Did Sasuke Uchiha just stutter to say _hi?_ Did he just say _hi?

"Hi... Sasuke," Sakura tucked the hair that had fallen forward behind her ear and gave him a geniune smile.

"... Okay," and with a swift move, he turned his back to her and stalked off to Naruto and the others.

Sakura stared.

_What?_

She returned to her own group, bewildered.

_**...**_

Naruto gaped at the Uchiha.

"TEME-WHAT-THE-HELL-WAS-_THAT_!" He yelled, words rushed.

Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration and rubbed his temple. "My mind went blank! And Shikamaru said to say hi! What else was I supposed to say?"

"Oh, I dunno- YOU COULD'VE STRIKED UP A CONVERSATION AT THE LEAST!"

"Yell at me one more time, and I swear. Your head will come off." the Uchiha threatened through gritted teeth.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Okay,"

...

The four men stayed quiet, not noticing Ino back away from behind the tree.

_Holy shit! What the hell did I just hear..._

Slipping away, the blue eyes kunoichi glided back to where her friends were seated, jumping up and down with excitement. She couldn't wait to spill the news!

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this was kinda short. Eh. Oh well. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Haha.<strong>

**Okay!**

**Bye!**

**Review what you think? Yes? Hahaha.**

**:D**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello, I don't own Naruto. :)_

* * *

><p><em>Holy shit! What the hell did I just hear...<em>

Slipping away, the blue eyed kunoichi glided back to where her friends were seated, jumping up and down in excitement. She couldn't wait to spill the news!

The brunette of the group arched a brow at her bouncing friend, sighing, "Either she just ate a bowl of sugar, or Shikamaru finally asked her out." Tenten announced. "Which one is it, Ino?"

"NEITHER! OH MY GOODNESS, _GRACIOUS_! I can't believe this! Well, who would? It's impossible! No one would _ever_ presume this! I mean, look at her forehead!" she pointed at Sakura, earning a short,

"_Hey!" _from the said girl.

"Oh my goodness!" She turned to Sakura, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Do you hear me?" - eyes widened - "OH MY _GOODNESS!"_

"Uhh," _Slap!_

Silence.

"What the hell was that for?" Ino questioned, rubbing the cheek Sakura had just smacked.

"You wouldn't shut up, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Uhh - Oh, I don't know, covered my mouth, maybe? Did that ever occur to you? Huh? Or did you just really want to slap the living crap out of my face? Is that - "

"JUST TELL US,"

"Okay, okay," the blonde grinned, closed her eyes, and opened them enthusiastically. "Sasuke wants to - court, no, uh, he wants to sweet-talk, no, _argh!"_ Ino threw her hands up in exaggeration. "SASUKE'S TRYING TO GAIN LOVE FROM _HER! _I don't know, but to me, that just sounds- _surreal_! Right? Right?"

Sakura creased her brows at Ino's words. "What's wrong with _me?_" she asked, feeling self-conscious at the pointing.

The quiet two of the group sat quietly as the other two quarreled with words.

Hinata raised a brow, "Are you sure you heard right, Ino?"

Ino turned to her, "When have I ever been wrong!"

"All the time," Tenten answered, "And besides, how did you even hear this? What, were you eavesdropping? ... Again?"

"... No,"

When it seemed as they the three didn't believe her, Ino stomped her foot. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Am I not trustworthy?" A flash of sorrow crossed her face, pouting.

Hinata spoke up, guilty. "Oh, no, of course not! It's not like... well ..."

"Oh whatever, whatever! Save it you three. BUT DON'T YOU DARE COME CRAWLING BACK TO BE, ASKING FOR MY FORGIVENESS WHEN I PROVE YOU GUYS WRONG!"

With that, the blonde stormed off, pronouncing each and every one of her struts.

The girls stared at their friend and looked at one another before shrugging it off and continuing their day as planned.

Little did the pinkette know that all Ino had said weren't lies.

* * *

><p>When Sakura answered the door on Saturday morning, a bewildered Hinata faced her. The Byakugan-carrier stepped inside her apartment with a swift movement, with a short "How are you?"<p>

Sakura shrugged and gave her a short reply.

"Something wrong?" said Sakura, "You seem troubled."

"I- I'm not, I'm not! Not troubled at all!" She began to fiddle with her index fingers, making circular motions around the other.

Sakura raised a brow and the Hyuga sighed in defeat, knowing the healer knew her well enough to tell when she was lying.

"Okay, last night, Naruto... Well he,"

"He what? Did he tell you the _L _word, finally?"

The Hyuga frowned, pausing before answering. "No..."

"Oh. Well, continue," Sakura replied, shyly.

"We were just about to fall asleep last night on the bed when-"

"Uhm, Hinata, does this contain anything inappropriate for my ears to hear?"

"No, noo, just listen. I finally got him to spill."

Sakura widened her eyes at her friend's poor choice of words. "Uhm, rephrase?"

"HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING, SASUKE'S TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION, REALLY. " Hinata blushed at the thought. "I guess he's really trying to rebuild his clan,"

Sakura sweatdropped.

Something Hinata did not expect. She gave Sakura a questioning look as Sakura rolled her eyes, leading Hinata to the couch.

"If he's just gonna turn me into the mother of a bajillion children, then; no thanks. I'm fine with the way things are now,"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Hinata said, smiling lightly, "The way Naruto said things... It seems Sasuke's making a huge effort for you to notice him. He's into you,"

"Buuuuuullshit, Hinata." Sakura smiled a pained smile. "Sasuke's still Sasuke. He'll do anything to get what he wants,"

Hinata laughed. "Even so. Maybe you should consider the fact that he chose _you _to be the mother of his children,"

Sakura tried to smile in return but ended up biting her bottom lip.

Hinata was right.

"No one knows his true intentions for sure."

Hinata smiled weakly, not wanting to disgagree or agree with her friend. After, the Hyuga explained her and Naruto's plans for that night.

The whole group were to meet up at the restaurant Naruto had offered to make reservations at. Amazingly.

And everyone they invited had decided to go.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, and Shino, (Not wanting to exclude him from any furthur gatherings, of course,) were the first ones to arrive at their destination. Sakura was next, quickly grouping with the girls, giving the guys a short, sweet smile in acknowledging their presence.<p>

Kiba snaked his arms around her waist, rocking her lightly back and forth, sniffing in her scent that he found addicting.

Sakura continued her conversation with the two girls like Kiba wasn't there at all.

From the corner of the restaurant, Ino ducked down lower, but high enough for her to see her friends.

"Okay, great," she turned to the Nara who lazily gazed at her, "Sasuke's the only one we're waiting for now,"

"I thought you said you wouldn't meddle." he stated.

"Like my words have stopped me before!"`

Ino's eyes widened as she spotted the raven-haired man approching slowly towards the restaurant, hands in pockets.

_Man... He still as fucking hott as ever... I'm actually jealous about him liking Forehead! Ha!_

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her as a crazy expression appeared on her face, and she began giggling.

_What a drag, I gotta spend my time with this troublesome woman._

"AIYA!" Ino jolted up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Did you see that? SASUKE TOTALLY JUST GLANCED AT HER AND GAVE KIBA ONE OF HIS DEATH GLARES! Ah! Shika! Shika-shika-shika!"

"Ohhh my goodness, Ino. Shut up." his said sounding lame as he shifted from his crouch position. "If anyone happens to walk by they're gonna think we're doing something that shouldn't be done in public."

Ino paused. "Ha! Last time I checked, it requires both agreement from the other to do that kind of thing, as if you'd ever agree to that! You won't even go out alone with me!"

"That's too troublesome..." he replied, calmly, watching the anger-filled teammate.

"Fucking... Nevermind. I know you're smart but seriously, you're as dumb as a post when it comes to this subject. I swear, you're so inexperienced. I'd hate to be the girl that kisses you. Speaking of which, you probably haven't even gotten your first kiss yet! Aren't you, like, thirty already? _Ew! _Who would wanna kiss someone that old?_"_

His left brow rose and twitched_. What the hell was she blabbing out? She was 22. They were in the same age group... _

He furrowed his brows her, as she continued, disregarding the look on his face.

"You'll most likely live your whole entire life alone, and I know, I know, _That's the whole plan_," she said, trying to mimick his voice but sounding no where close to it, "But really, Shikamaru, by the time you realize you do need a girl to complete your life, it's gonna be too late, I tell you. You're lazy and your laziness might just affect your whole life. All the others are gonna be happily married while you're still playing that silly game of yours."

For a moment the Nara boy stayed quiet, letting her words sink in. He wasn't sure whether she was still just pissed or just plain out pointing out all this mistakes and flaws.

"Plus you're- _Mmm!" _

Shikamaru had slightly leaned forward, not taking too much effort as he inched his face closer to hers before softly pecking the tips of her lips. He pulled back only to bring his lips crashing down against hers again for another breath-taking lip-lock, gliding his tongue skillfully across her lips, and moving his hands to cup her face.

He smiled into the kiss as he shifted her position and had her sitting down on his lap, bringing her closer.

Ino? Well, she was just sent flying to her heaven.

When she finally realized the man before her was kissing her, she instinctively kissed back, aggresively, nibbling on his lower lip, savoring his taste.

...

...

...

A low cough brought the two back down to reality.

"Is it okay if we go inside and order already?" Kiba grinned. "I mean, we," he gestured to the rest. "We wouldn't wanna, you know," he winked. "Be a bother. Right, Shikamaru? Right?"

Quickly, but gently, setting the half-dazed, blonde girl on the ground and getting up, brushing imaginary dust off himself, Shikamaru cleared his throat and avoided the looks his friends were giving him.

Ino squeaked out as the man she had been kissing placed her to the side.

She frowned.

_Man. Thanks, guys. _She glared and turned her head to the side.

Sakura laughed in which Hinata followed after a while, bringing laughter to the whole group, as the two stood there, blushing greatly.

...

(Well, there's the ShikaxIno part of the story, not sure if i should write more of them. :{D )

...

Sasuke sat at the bar table, a section to the side the restaurant. Some of the others had already left, leaving only a bit of them still there. He placed his elbows on the table, leaning forward in his chair, examining the brunette bartender before ordering his desired drink. She happily brought it to him with no hurry- which he grew annoyed of.

_Can't I just get my drink without a girl acting this way?_

She slid the drink over to him and sighed, resting her hands on the table, as three other girls giggled to the side of him.

_Guess not. I can't even drink._

"Need anything else?" she smirked, voice low that came out smooth and sweet.

_No. _His mind replied but he just turned to let his back face her, but not before leaving money in front of her, giving her a fairly large amount for a tip.

He only rolled his eyes, taking a sip as he realized the girls beside him _were_ talking about him. He overlooked them. They would never compare to Sakura.

"May I join you?" the said girl smiled at him, taking the seat between the giggling girls and him.

He glanced at her, checking if he heard right and it wasn't just one of the girls that were eyeing him.

Sakura grinned and took the drink from his hand, he let her. "Naruto says you're bothered by something?" she lifted a brow. "Are you okay?"

"Hn," he side-glanced_._ "You know better than to listen to that dobe."

"I know_,_" she laughed_._ "He just wanted me to tell you he was gonna head home after walking Hinata home,"

Oh. Right. He had forgotten he was forced to live with the dobe.

Great.

_Okay, this is your chance, teme! _Sasuke could just hear Naruto shouting those very same words at him. _Okay..._

"Sakura?" he began, lifting his head to meet her gaze.

"Hm?"

_Next Step: Have a good personality to make her stay. Tell her I lo...like her at the least expected times, kiss her forehead, get into the things she's interested in... _He recited her exact words in his work on it now.

...

_Crap._

_What were the things she was interested in?_

_Uhh... Medical stuff. Start with that!_

"So, how's the green chakra thing going?" he choked out.

_STUPID! MOST STUPID QUESTION EVER!_ Sasuke mentally strangled himself as he formed the thought.

Sakura gave him a confused smile, leaning back in her chair. "Fine? I guess..."

_Wow,_ she thought,_ is he actually blushing? Or is the drink just taking its affects on him? _... Either way, this is so rare.

Sasuke closed his eyes, sighing. _Just gain control. What the hell, my faces feels funny._

"Say, Sasuke..." Sakura caught his attention. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" he replied, seeming eager. _Shit._

Sakura hesitated. "Hinata... And Ino, I guess. They told me something that's... something no one would believe."

_Does she know?_ Sasuke rested his arms back, on the table, and leaned towards her, wanting to hear her clearly.

"And they said that," she put the glass down. "Well, they said you were trying to gain attention from a certain some-"

...

Nothing registered in the pinkette's brain as Sasuke kissed her forehead. All Sakura could see was his bare neck, staring at the spot that joined his neck and shoulders. Giving in, she stepped down from her stool and muscular arms circled around her, pulling her in, making her stand between his slightly parted legs as his feet rested on a branch from the stool. Sakura eyed the spot before gently placing soft, tiny kisses there.

Sasuke let out a low groan, pulling himself back from the girl.

Sakura gave him a confused, embarrassed look.

"I-I'm sorry, I di-"

"It's okay, never apologize to me," he whispered against her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon starts here!<strong>But the chapter ends. :] Oh,<strong> I know, I changed the rating on this story. But if you don't like lemons, I suggest it's best if you skip the next chapter and then wait for the following chapter - which would be chapter 15. Okay, bye everyone! Late, late, late update, I know. Well, bye! Until next time! **

**AND AGAIN: I OWN NOTHING. :)**

**Please review with your comments and or ideas? :)**

**Okay, sayonara, everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to __Masashi Kishimoto__! :D_

**[ Lemon starts! ] **_Please note_: My friend wrote half of this, i am not very good with lemons! Dx Gahh!

* * *

><p>Sasuke grasped her breasts forcefully with one hand, but not enough to hurt her, as the other lifted one leg onto his waist, pressing her up against the wall for support. Their mouths moved together in a fervent action between tongues and lips. Sakura's soft moans encouraged the Uchiha to go further.<p>

Never in his life has he ever felt any of this; he was amazed. Sakura wrapped her other leg around his waist, not noticing when she had pressed her core lightly against his aching shaft, Sasuke groaned again, the painful throbbing in his pants wanted to be let out. He released her mouth and kissed down her neck. He pulled her against him and he carried her towards her bedroom, roughly kicking her door open as he layed her down on her back, gently towering over her body.

He licked his lips. "Please tell me you're not drunk and that we're doing this out of our own free will,"

Sakura nervously laughed, "Hah... I'm completely aware of everything, Sasuke..." Closing her eyes, Sakura got up on her elbows and kissed his cheek.

He pressed her back down with his body and buried his head against the her soft skin. He smiled into her.

"Say my name again," he purred into her neck.

"No," Sakura teased, pretending to want to push him off of her.

Sasuke smirked at her weak attempt and guided his fingers down to her jacket zipper, swiftly pulling it down to push her jacket off her shoulders and not a second later, his hands were lifting her shirt over her head. Sakura could only manage a gasp when his fingers brushed against the skin of her breasts and he gently gave a squeeze, eager to see what the bra held. He quickly found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it, bringing her up so the bra fell from her body and near her waist, Sasuke threw it to the floor.

He gently bent her back against his arms and gave the tips of her breast tiny kisses before completely closing his lips around the bud, making it harden in the process as his fingers rolled the other bud on the other mound. He massaged them lightly, groaning to his heart's content. He felt her soft hands grip the bed sheets as he moved on to the other breast, kissing the pink nipple and letting his tongue flick at the end.

Sakura squirmed under him in pure bliss. When he stopped, Sakura looked up to see him towering over her again, instinctively, she hooked her thumbs against the fabric of his pants, glad to see that he had already loosened his belt.

She slid his pants down, going down on him at the same time, leaving a trail of kisses from his lips to the bottom of his abs. She played, licked, and traced his abs, pressing kisses to them before slipping her hands into his boxers, amazed to feel his length.

Sasuke moaned, hissing at her to stop teasing. Sakura let go and frowned up at him, giving him an unsatisfied look. And with that, she flipped them over, straddling him between her legs, resting her hands against his abs.

Sakura eyed his boxers, "Blue boxers? Figures."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke groaned.

"Ohh, nothing, nothing," she formed a cup from her hand and placed it against the bulge, rubbing in.

Sasuke's immediate reaction was a hiss, his head snapped up to look at her, "Stop that!"

"Oh?" Sakura gave him a childish grin. "You don't want to me to- " she slid her hands into his boxers again, hovering her hand above his hardening length. "Play with you?"

He groaned in response.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how all this had happened. How he had ended up with her - <em>of all people<em> - in bed. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted more. _Way_ more.

From the restaurant, the two walked to Sakura's apartment, Sasuke disregarding all feelings and sat on her couch, emotionless.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sakura hurried to the kitchen before he could even answer.

She could not believe this man was actually in her apartment.

Not noticing his sudden entrance into the kitchen, Sakura parted her lips to a gasp as Sasuke wrapped his firm arms around her waist. He brought his head down to the back of her neck and nipped there, lightly letting his tongue flick at her flesh.

* * *

><p>From there, Sasuke drew himself closer and pressed her against the wall and kissed her cheek.<p>

Sakura turned to face him, still in his arms, and kissed his cheek in return, smiling.

Sasuke couldn't resisted the look of her face and pulled her closer, leaning into her. The two shared their second kiss. He kissed her sweetly and gently.

And kissed her again. And again. With each kiss, the situation got more and more intense; Sasuke dipping his tongue into her open mouth to taste her. Sakura giggled, somewhat tickled by him, and pulled away. He eyed her.

Was that their last kiss? Was she finally free from her druken state? Was she gonna make him leave now? If it _was_ their last kiss, Sasuke instantly regretted it. He hadn't made it last like he would have wanted to.

Sakura noticed his sudden change of expression and inched closer to him, letting him hold her in his arms. She brushed her lips against his in a slow manner, reassuring him she wanted him to stay.

In fact, Sakura didn't want to let him go. She liked this side of him.

Very much!

Sasuke smiled back at her. The woman that he had claimed to be his that night. He pulled her down to him to place a kiss on her lips before moving her up as he kissed down her neck. It was only a matter of time, as he continued down her breasts. He let her linger there for a moment as he suckled til her was contented. He made his way to her stomach but stopped. He sensed a little hesitation from the girl. He got to her eye level and studied her.

"Is this you're first time?" he wondered out loud, not noticing his voiced thoughts.

Sakura slowly shook her head.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel disappointed to the newly found information. Who could have taken her? She hadn't been dating anyone. Well, he's been gone for a few years. Who knows what could have happened...

I'll think about that later.

He grinned and rolled them over, quickly towering over her. One hand slid its' way down to her core. She was wet.

Sakura blushed madly at this, squeezing her eyes shut. Sasuke glanced down at her and licked his lips.

"Stop looking, Sasuke," Sakura's breathing hitched as Sasuke rubbed his middle finger at her entrance.

"No," he replied, biting his lower lip now. "You're beautiful," he whispered his part into her ear.

Quickly loosing his control, Sasuke pulled the white panties down her legs. As soon as one leg was out of the panty, he positioned himself in front of her. He could smell her now. It drove him crazy just thinking about the wonders he would do to this girl every night.

Sakura let out a soft moan at Sasuke's sudden action. He had spread her legs wider apart with his hands and snuggled his head against her middle. His hair tickled her thighs as he flicked his tongue out into her core. He continued to devour her until the sheets her Sakura were drenched in her juices. He had made her cum multiple times now and him, none. He kissed her entrance before looking up at her.

"Well, you are certainly a moaner, aren't you?" he grinned and layed on top of her, loving the way her breast felt against him.

"What, would you rather have me screaming?" she retorted.

"If you were screaming my name; yes."

Sakura lightly laughed before Sasuke kissed her again. He gestured to his boxers.

"I need help," he winked at her.

_Sasuke Uchiha. Wink at me. What has this world come to!_

"I'll gladly help you, mister." she replied before going down on him.

She was right under him now. "I suggest you lay on your back, Uchiha-san," Sakura flipped him and crawled on top. She was in front of his boxers now.

"Do it," he moaned. "I dare you to," he chuckled.

Sakura slightly pulled his remaining clothing. She gulped at how his shaft took tall in front of her mouth. He was really aroused. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed his tip, earning a loud hiss from the man. Sakura giggled and took him in her mouth, going only half-way. He watched her bob her head up and down, sucking on him. She was so warm it almost made him cum altogether. He thrust into her, lifting his hips to meet her mouth, going deeper. Keeping her hands occupied, Sakura cupped his balls in her tiny hands, lightly squeezing them playfully.

It felt good.

He desperately wanted her and he had no patience left to waste. He gripped her and motioned for her to come up to him. Sakura willingly followed his orders but not before she kissed his length one last time.

Sakura let out a loud scream as the length she had been sucking on was now inside her. Sasuke paused on top of her, letting her adjust to this size.

"I'm guessing the man you had sex with didn't have a great cock like mine?" he teased.

"You're so cocky," she half-moaned. "You can move now,"

He pulled back with a groan and slammed back into her with the same force he had the first time, he repeated his actions, quickening his pace as the girl beneath him moaned in pleasure. Sakura met his thrusts, bucking her hips in the process.

Sasuke leaned down, his mouth next to her ear, whispering incoherent words to her. But with each word, his now hoarse voice made the girl even more aroused.

His right hand found their way to her breasts which lead his head to bow down to kiss her breasts.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura came with a moan. Exhausted, she weakly smiled at the raven-haired man. She was caught off gaurd as he continued to slam into her, not satisfied til he himself reached his climax.

He grunted before he thrusted one last time into her and releasing his seeds inside. Sakura gasped at the same time, Sasuke stayed inside her but eventually managed to roll off of her and sighed as he layed down beside her.

There was a long silence before Sakura finally snuck under the sheets, Sasuke following in persuit.

Sakura swallowed. "You're probably disappointed, huh..."

But she gasped as Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Of course not," he grinned against her ear. "You were wonderful,"

Sakura playfully scoffed and closed her eyes. "You're one to talk," she giggled, "You're like a sex-god."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and snuggled her closer, if possible.

Sakura bit her lip. She could feel him against the back of her thigh.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well! There's my first lemon. PHEWWWWWW~~ That was horrible! My face would turn red! I cannot write well with these situations. And my friend just told me what to type, practically! Augh.<strong>

**I'm sick. Literally. Need to go get my shots! ^_^ But then I'd have to be healthy to get my shots. :( Need to drink lots of Vitamin-C...**

**Bye!**

**See you next time!**

**Review please? :D I'd appreciate it! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

Discontinued.


End file.
